Glorious: Book 2
by froglady15
Summary: Continuation of the first story, Glorious: Book 1. Based in the 1870's, an eighteen-year-old Bulma was married off in an arranged marriage to the politically ambitious Yamcha, who is 20 years older. Bored & feeling emotionally neglected, she eventually found solace in Vegeta, a friend of Yamcha's. With a pregnancy now thrown in to complicate things, how long until disaster ensues?
1. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 2 Boxers, a Schipperke/monster thing and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z DOES NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted amusement.

Hey! Here's the beginning of the second half of my Big Bang submission, _Glorious_. Please read _Glorious:_ _Book 1_ before proceeding, I am not going to do a recap, just jumping straight in where we left off last: Bulma discovered she was pregnant and agreed to go on an extended vacation with Yamcha in hopes of finding a way to convince him that he is the father of her child so she does not have to come clean about her affair with Vegeta.

_**Please Note:**_ _All_ adult sexual content has been edited from this story to abide by Fanfiction net's rules. For the unedited, juicy version, you can find it on Archive of Our Own under the same pen name of _Froglady15_.

Enjoy!

_**Glorious**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Bulma and Yamcha returned from their second honeymoon after being gone for five full weeks.

Bulma wanted to be happy, but it was difficult. Yamcha was thrilled with the idea of them expanding their family. He had been attentive and caring towards her every need almost to the point of suffocating her since finding out about her pregnancy. It was sweet and she knew she didn't have any real cause for complaint, yet still… it wasn't enough. She was so used to him paying such little to no sincere attention to her that it felt foreign to her and she almost wished he wouldn't.

Everything just felt so… wrong.

She brushed off her melancholy mood as just being tired and hormonal; something Yamcha agreed completely with her. However despite his exclusive attentions, she not only still felt alone, but all she wanted was to be alone. _This _from _him _had been all she'd wanted for so long, and now that she had it, she felt claustrophobic, stifled and once again trapped on this moving freight train she felt she could not jump off of. Truthfully she could not wait to get home and hoped that Yamcha had another trip to go on soon that would take him away for a few months again.

Unfortunately for her, he was so excited about the new arrival he insisted on taking an additional few weeks off to help begin preparing the house for their new arrival, even though it would be many months before the baby would be born. This annoyed her to no end.

They began making plans to renovate the room beside the master bedroom into a baby's room. Being that the two rooms were side by side, the decision had been made to make them adjoining.

Feeling like she needed some space of her own and away from all the talk about babies and nurseries, Bulma retreated to her work room to be alone for a while. The silence was as deafening as it was glorious to her. She looked around and realized what a mess the room was and decided to straighten out and tidy it up a little in an effort to clear her mind.

As she was clearing her work table, she bit her bottom lip as she noticed a letter on the table that had been buried by several other things and quickly snatched it up; holding it close to her chest for a moment before unfolding it and looking at it again. It was from Vegeta shortly after Yamcha had left for his five month trip after New Year's. She smiled and her heart and stomach fluttered as she read the elegant, perfect script of his hand writing again. Somehow it still didn't surprise her that his penmanship was beautiful; much nicer than her own.

It was an invitation to go shooting with him.

_**Bulma,**_

_**I am pleased and surprised at how quickly you finished repairs on the pistol I gave you. I am very interested in testing it out and seeing what modifications you've done to improve it. I suspect it is nothing less than brilliant. **_

_**Bring your horse and the pistol and meet me behind the rocks on the beach tomorrow at 11:00am. From there Raditz and I will escort you to my place, where we will have lunch and resume a lesson on shooting without disruption this time, I can assure you. If you are unable to make it, send word to Raditz. Otherwise, I will see you then. **_

_**~V**_

Bulma smiled as she finished reading it and went over to one of the shelves and pulled out two thick text books and took the pistol off of the shelf from where she had hidden it. She carefully turned it around in her hands, admiring the craftsmanship on it, still shocked that Vegeta had refused to take it back even though she had refurbished, repaired and upgraded it. Thankfully Baba never came in here to clean, or she would have been in big trouble. How could she have been so careless as to have left a letter like that practically out in the open? She folded the letter and tucked it away discreetly in one of the thick books before putting it back on the shelf. She would need a better place to hide the pistol.

Her brow creased as she thought about that afternoon spent with him as she still looked at the gun in her hands…

-0-0-0-

Bulma had been able to easily make up a lie to Baba about going for a ride and having to be somewhere afterwards so she would not be back home for a while; she saddled up her horse and promptly went off to meet up with Vegeta and Raditz at their designated spot.

"You made it," Vegeta commented with a broad smile. Baba was nosy and had a tendency to frighten Bulma off from risking a meeting with him.

"I did," she smiled back at him. "Well, Baba knows we all go riding a lot these days, so…"

"I'm surprised she doesn't have anything to say about that," Raditz said. "She may be old, but she isn't stupid,"

"Oh I know she isn't," Bulma shrugged. "However I think she feels sorry for me over the fact that Yamcha is never around. It seems to bother her more when I stay in and seclude myself in my work room than when I go out."

Vegeta nodded. That was good news and he felt relief that they were not under suspicion. "Are you ready to head out?" he asked.

"I am," she said, and the three of them rode swiftly back to Vegeta's home, taking the scenic route across the beach and cutting through a deeply forested area that seemed to be owned by no one.

They chattered back and forth until they made it back to Vegeta's home where they put the horses away and went inside.

"Would you like lunch now or after we go shooting?" he asked her.

"I can wait until after," she shrugged. She was so anxious to show him her work on his pistol that she could barely contain herself. "Let's go shooting. I want to see if my hard work paid off."

"Alright," he nodded; he himself was curious to see what she had done.

They went to his gun room and he began picking a few guns to bring with them and loaded his bag with ammunition.

"Lazuli is gone?" Bulma asked almost uneasily.

"She is visiting her father," he answered. "He is not well,"

"I'm sorry to hear that. You weren't expected to go with her?" she asked in surprise.

"I couldn't care less about the old man," he answered nonchalantly, not looking up from packing his gun bag. "He is an insane, miserable old thing. While he is a genius in the medical field and I owe much of my wealth to him, his passing could not come quicker and then Lazuli may claim her full inheritance."

"That's cold," she said, somewhat put back that he would say something so callous towards his father-in-law.

"The whole family is fucking nuts," he said. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, not wanting to discuss his wife or her family any more than he had to.

"Let's go!" she nodded, following him out of the house and taking his hand as they walked to the end of the property. Her stomach pleasantly flipped as he reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Alright, let's see what you've done with my pistol," he said once they had made it to the shooting range.

Bulma beamed at him as she took it out of her handbag. It was clean and freshly polished from what he could tell; it looked practically brand new. "So I cleaned and polished it, as you can see," she started, handing it to him to inspect. "I replaced the corroded spring that was keeping it from functioning at all. I also removed the old sights and added newer, better ones on the front and added one on the rear. I hope it improves it; the guy at the gunsmith shop said it would."

Vegeta nodded and smiled. He did not say much as he inspected her work, but she could tell that he was pleased. "Have you fired it yet?" he asked, looking as excited about the finished result as she was.

"No," she shook her head. "Are you insane? Baba and Yamcha would have a _fit_! They don't even know that I was working on it, so don't mention it."

"I won't," he agreed. "Well, let's load this thing up and test it out, shall we?"

"Let's!" she smiled, thrilled to her core that he was as enthused as she was to see if it worked. She watched him quietly as he loaded the revolver with several bullets before snapping the cylinder back into place.

Vegeta held it out to her. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"No," she shook her head. "You shoot it first,"

"Right, so _my_ hands get blown off?" he joked.

Her face fell. That had certainly not occurred to her, nor was it the reason she'd declined shooting it first. "No!" she said, reaching for it. "Don't shoot it!"

"Why not?" he snorted, stepping away from her. "I was only joking,"

"Well it wasn't funny," she snapped. "What if I ruined it and that actually happens?"

"It won't," he scoffed, giving her a look. "Besides, I have full confidence in you and your abilities,"

Bulma gave him a worried look. "If you seriously think that might happen, then I'd rather you didn't. I made it look pretty again, just hang it on your wall."

"I am certain my hands will _not_ be blown off," he rolled his eyes at her and aimed at one of the targets.

Bulma winced and held her breath as she waited for him to shoot the gun, which he did and his hands were fine, much to her relief. She quietly waited for his review of her work as he shot a few times.

When he was done, he lowered it and turned to her and grinned. "Well done," he commended her.

"It's good?" she asked, unsure, but smiling back at him.

"My hands are still intact," he answered, holding them up.

She snorted at him. "I _know_ that," she shook her head. "The rest is good?"

"It is more than good," he nodded, walking over to his bag and taking out a few more bullets and loading it again. "You try,"

"Me?" she asked.

"Why not?" he shrugged, handing her the gun.

She took it. "It's been a while since last time," she said nervously. "I'm not sure I remember everything you told me last time."

Vegeta quickly gave her another crash course on the do's and don'ts of firing a gun before he let her give it a try for herself.

She didn't necessarily hit the targets where she'd aimed, but she'd at least hit the target _somewhere_. "Oh, this _is_ fun," she said, smiling giddily at him. "Can I try again?"

"Certainly," he nodded, handing her the smaller gun she'd had the last time they'd come out. She did better this time, as this one was smaller, lighter weight than the one she'd repaired.

After they'd both taken turns firing their guns, Vegeta turned to her with the one she'd repaired for him.

"You're happy with it?" he asked, looking at it.

"I think so," she shrugged. "Considering how little I actually know about guns. It's _you_ that needs to tell me if it's good or not,"

"It is," he nodded. "You did an exceptional job,"

"Thank you," she beamed.

"It is yours," he said, handing it to her, handle first.

"What? No, Vegeta," she shook her head. "I can't take this,"

"Why not?" he asked.

"You said so yourself, it's an heirloom," she pointed out. "I wouldn't feel right taking it."

"I have no one to pass it down to," he shrugged, still holding the gun out for her to take. "Lazuli and I have no children and never will, so it is wasted in my possession. You repaired it, therefore you are more than deserving of it."

"But,"

"No but's, _take it_," he insisted. "That idiot husband of yours keeps all of his weapons locked away, you should have something with you nearby should you ever have an intruder in your home."

Bulma finally took the gun from him, but was still not completely comfortable with taking something that was so valuable and sentimental. "If you change your mind though,"

"I won't," he replied absolutely. "Who else can I give it to? If you happen to have any children of your own, pass it down to them in my stead."

"Fat chance of that happening," she snorted. "You both really don't want kids that much?" she asked, recalling the conversation on the veranda a while back with Yamcha.

"No interest," he shook his head. "We are both far too selfish and dysfunctional to bring a child into this world."

"I guess," she shrugged. "Well, Yamcha and I aren't any different, I suppose."

"Hmmn," he grunted. "Besides, why would I want a child to look after? It would ruin my lifestyle."

"Or enrich it," she teased, though she had to agree with him.

"Right," he rolled his eyes. "Pissing, shitting, crying, puking. Just what I _always_ wanted,"

Bulma laughed at him. "But wouldn't you want to have a cute little mini-Vegeta wandering around? You could teach him to shoot and ride. It might not be so bad,"

"There is room in this world for only _one_ Vegeta, and that is _me_," he sighed in annoyance. "If I did not know any better, it would sound as though you _wanted_ to have a child,"

Bulma was quiet a long while as she considered it. "Maybe one day, but not any time soon. I'm too young, practically a child myself,"

"Says the woman who gets irritated when called a child," he countered jokingly.

"I'm serious and that's different!" she snapped at him. "I only want kids if things ever turn well between Yamcha and I. Otherwise, no, I don't want them. What life would that be if their father is never home?"

"Agreed," he nodded. "Are you ready for lunch?" he asked, promptly changing the subject.

"I am if you are," she replied.

They packed up everything and made their way back to the house where lunch had been waiting for them for some time.

Once finished her wine and lunch, Bulma stood up, took his hand and led him out of the dining room and upstairs to his bedroom; she'd been there enough times that she knew her way around his home by now.

They closed the doors and got out of their clothes as quickly as possible, for it had been over a month since they'd been together.

Vegeta carried her to bed and set her down carefully before pouncing on her. He attacked her mouth, kissing her slowly and carefully, not wanting to let his need and urgency cause him to rush their encounter. As much as he refused to acknowledge the fact that he'd missed her, he had. Seeing her at the few gatherings they'd gone to and only having to remain cordial with her had been more difficult than he'd ever thought.

No, he wanted to take his time with her now that they were able to pick up where they'd left off; he was as neglected as she was at this point, for he had not pursued anyone else while he had waited for Yamcha to leave again. The thought had occurred to him; he'd struck up conversations here and there in passing with some women that he knew were always open for a bit of fun with no strings attached, however he had been completely disinterested in engaging in anything beyond a platonic conversation and suggestive, flirtatious banter.

She moaned deeply into his mouth as he continued to kiss her. When he finally broke his mouth from hers to look down at her, she whispered his name as she looked back at him and _knew _as she held his intense gaze that this… whatever this was, was something that they both were far more invested in than they should be. She'd known it on the train, but that had been herself and her feelings. She'd been uncertain if it was the same for him. Now, she was certain he was in as deep as she was.

Bulma ran her fingers up his back and through his hair, bringing his face back down to kiss him again and kiss her back he did. Deeply and meaningfully.

When he finally withdrew from her, he pulled her into her his arms and buried them beneath the covers, holding her close as her body tremored every so often even a few minutes later in the aftermath of her climax. She'd only intended to remain with him a few minutes until the euphoric high of their coupling had worn off, but instead they'd both fallen asleep for a few hours for a nap before awaking again and hastily dressing so that she could get back home before Baba had cause for worry.

-0-0-0-

Bulma felt flushed and uncomfortable as she thought about that particular encounter and was immediately frustrated she had no real outlet for the arousal the memory had evoked within her. That time had been different, she noted.

That had been the first time she'd felt like he'd made love to her rather than just fucking, as they had been doing these past months. He hadn't said that he'd loved her, but the way he'd touched her and kissed her and looked at her had indicated otherwise. The times after that had been rushed and frantic like usual and she'd decided she'd been over thinking that afternoon with him; especially after his words to her the last time she'd seen him while riding before she and Yamcha had left for their trip.

She left her room and asked Baba to prepare her a warm bath.

After taking care of herself, she soaked contentedly; her thoughts still a fuzzy daze from her self-attained release and she lamented that no matter what fantasy of Vegeta she conjured up, nothing she could do for herself was ever as good as the heights she reached when she was actually with him.

As she soaked, she wondered what he would think about her pregnancy. Would he be angry? Would he feel betrayed by the thought that she'd been intimate with Yamcha? She thought long and hard for a moment on her choice to not tell him that she was carrying his child and sighed in frustration, _that_ had been why she'd been thinking of that afternoon, not to make herself all hot and bothered to the point where she needed a release. He'd seemed completely disinterested in having a child and so once again, she decided that it was better this way and only hoped that news of her pregnancy wouldn't mean the end of their affair forever.

At the end of the week, Yamcha had accepted an invitation to a formal dinner at Mr. Satan's home in celebration of something or other that Bulma hadn't been all that interested in remembering what for. She was still not showing and so she was able to wear something pretty for the event. She made sure she looked nothing short of amazing, secretly hoping that Vegeta might be there; she knew Yamcha would be telling everyone and anyone who would listen that they were expecting and she wanted to be the one to tell him, not have him hear about it through avid gossip.

They arrived not long before dinner was served; Bulma had taken her time in getting ready.

"It's so nice to see you both!" Mr. Satan greeted them. "Did you have a good vacation?"

"We did!" Yamcha answered, just beaming. "It was very memorable for the both of us and something we both needed; a fresh start you might say,"

"Well I'm glad to hear that," he said. "I take it that means you'll be sticking around for a while?" Satan asked. He also had felt bad for Bulma for being left alone as much as she was. He'd made the effort to invite her out when Yamcha was away, as he usually held weekly festivities in his home, however she rarely attended, he assumed because she thought it would not look good for a married woman to be out socializing without her husband and so he never took offence when she did not attend, but always extended her an invitation nonetheless. "By the way, you're more than welcome, Bulma, to come any time for a visit. You need to get out when he's gone. The next time Videl is in town, please come!"

"I'll be sure to do that," she replied with a smile. She felt bad for never taking him up on any of his invitations. He was sweet and harmless, though she did not like going to gatherings on her own, unless it was to meet Vegeta.

Shortly after they helped themselves to food and sat down for dinner, Vegeta and Lazuli approached them, sitting across from them at the table. Lazuli wearing a stunning plumb gown that was as tight and scandalous as ever with a plunging neckline in the front and almost no back. Vegeta looked as handsome as always in his usual black tux, however his left arm was in a brace, close to him, and he wore the jacket with only his right arm through the sleeve; the jacket still hung on him, though the other sleeve was empty. Immediately Bulma wondered what had happened to him.

"Well look whose back!" Lazuli greeted them, setting her plate down. "How was your trip? When did you get back?"

"We got back earlier on in the week," Yamcha replied. "What happened to you?" he asked Vegeta.

"Oh god, you didn't hear?" Lazuli asked as though he must have been living under a rock. "He was in a gun duel!"

Bulma felt her stomach drop at that and hoped her complexion hadn't changed any.

"A duel?" Yamcha exclaimed. "What happened? Did you finally mess around with the wrong woman?"

"Ha! Not quite," Lazuli snorted, but beamed at him in pride. "Someone else messed with the wrong woman and he had to stand up and make it right."

Yamcha frowned in confusion.

"Lazuli and her brother fucked up," Vegeta growled, clearly still unimpressed with whatever had transpired.

"We didn't _fuck up,_" she objected. "We simply underestimated who we were playing with."

"Right," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"So what happened?" Bulma asked with a concerned frown. Had they been doing a _job_ and it had gone wrong? The fact that Vegeta had been involved with something so serious and she could have returned to him being dead sent a rock down into the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure how she'd have been able to deal with that.

He looked at his wife, giving her a severe look. "Someone dangerous, of whom I had warned her to have no dealings with, cheated her brother in a game of cards and they thought it would be wise to go back and teach him a lesson, except it was _them_ that got schooled, not him and it was _me _who was left to clear things up."

"That about sums it up," Lazuli shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to divulge the gruesome details that would shed a very negative light on both her and her brother. "Thankfully, I have a wonderful husband who will do _anything_ for me, right dear? I am shocked you didn't her about it even though you were away, it made the papers and everything!"

"Good grief, who was it?" Yamcha asked. "I haven't had time to catch up on the news since we returned, as we've been rather busy with a few new developments of our own."

"You remember that Count Cell who moved into the area some time ago?" she asked.

"Right, I've met him," Yamcha nodded. "He actually was one of my benefactors for my campaign and donated a substantial amount of money to help me a while back."

"Oh shit," Lazuli said. "Sorry,"

"Well, what happened?"

"He's dead," Vegeta snorted. "One shot, in the head and the bastard managed to shoot me in the arm. I required surgery because the bullet shattered the bone in the upper arm and shoulder blade where the exit wound was."

"Yea, it grazed the bone in his arm and went clean through the bone of his shoulder," Lazuli added. "He has to have another surgery in a few weeks. Good thing my father is the best. He may be crazy, but he's a genius when it comes to surgical repairs."

"How awful," Bulma said.

"He had it coming," Lazuli said unsympathetically. "The downside though was my brother got caught and because I was with him, he assumed that Vegeta had sent us and put us up to it because they had a rather nasty business dealing a while back,"

"It was _not_ a bad business dealing, it was no dealing of any kind," he corrected her irritably.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "So my brother Lapis went into hiding and Cell challenged Vegeta in Lapis' absence because he was _convinced_ he had something to do with it and well, we all know Vegeta can never back down from a challenge."

"You're extremely lucky, my friend," Yamcha said. "I keep telling you that one of these days your luck will run out."

"He's got nine lives like a cat!" Lazuli giggled. "Well enough about us, how was your trip? You mentioned that you had some new developments of your own,"

"That's right, we actually have some wonderful news to share," Yamcha said to them, looking like a giddy child about to brag about a new toy he'd acquired.

"What's that?" Lazuli asked with interest. "You were away long enough, I am sure you have many interesting tales to tell."

"Do you want to tell them or shall I?" he asked, placing an arm around her shoulders and she had to resist shrugging him off, already feeling claustrophobic.

"You can tell," she said, looking at Vegeta who was giving her an odd look, obviously wondering what the big news was.

"We're expecting!" he blurted out, excited. "Bulma is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Lazuli repeated, surprised and quickly glanced at Vegeta who looked shocked and unsure of how to react to the news.

"I am," she nodded in confirmation, still looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction, which was inconclusive. Initially he'd looked shocked, but he had quickly recovered and his features were neutral, though inside he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him.

"Congratulations!" Lazuli exclaimed, standing and coming around to hug her. "You must be so excited!"

"We are," Yamcha answered. "We've begun preparations for the new arrival by making the room beside the master bedroom an adjoining suite."

As Yamcha went on, Bulma looked at Vegeta again, who looked impassive and she could not tell if he was shocked, angry, disappointed or what his true reaction was.

"So I take it you two had a _wonderful _vacation then," Lazuli cooed suggestively, taking great pleasure in this new development. While she had no interest in settling down and having something even remotely resembling a _normal _marriage herself, she was however looking forward to things hopefully going back to normal between her and Vegeta. He was her partner in crime, he was as devious as she was. It had been no fun since Bulma had entered the picture and he had become seemingly faithful to her and only her. He had no interest in her exploits anymore and was downright irritable when Bulma was not available.

At first she had thought it was funny, something for her to tease and taunt him with; karma biting him in the ass for all the women he'd used and discarded without any thought over the years. As time went on, however, and his interest in Bulma had not wavered, she was slowly beginning to resent him for it. While they both had their favourite people to collude with, they usually still found time for one another and since he had taken up with Bulma he had not once pursued her. In the beginning she hadn't thought too much on it, but now it was beginning to bother her. Since she knew his carnal appetite, she had banked on him eventually coming back to her when Bulma had been one on vacation for so long, however he had not. She'd assumed he'd found his own entertainment with other women, but he had not done that either. Being as stubborn as she was, she had been waiting for him to stumble and come back to her. She'd still tell him of her exploits, had even given him explicit details to taunt him into caving in and giving into his natural appetites, however he again refrained.

Bulma becoming pregnant was likely the best thing to occur. Who wanted a pregnant mistress? Not to mention it would be next to impossible to carry on an affair once she had her child.

Lazuli thought it was wonderful news!

"We did," Yamcha beamed. "It was absolutely perfect and just what we needed apparently. We're closer now than ever."

"Congratulations," Vegeta said nearly tonelessly as the shock of the news still was sinking in.

"Thank you!" Yamcha grinned. "Now you two need to get down to business and have one of your own."

"And ruin this figure of mine?" Lazuli exclaimed, running her hands down her exceptionally petite waist and spinning around. "Oh no, I don't think so," she snorted.

"Why not? You guys can afford it and are in a better position than we are in that at least Vegeta is home mostly," Yamcha pushed. "The timing on this isn't great, seeing as I'm still traveling lots, but we'll figure it out. We couldn't be happier. The only thing that would make it even better is if you two had a baby. Then our kids could grow up to be best friends. Who knows? Maybe we'll have a son and you could have a daughter and they would end up together? Wouldn't that be something?"

"It would be," Lazuli agreed. "However, no. I am happy for you two! All this means is you'll have to actually make time for your family now, Yamcha. I don't know how poor Bulma does it,"

Bulma gave the other woman a look and hoped she would not go there.

"Well it's a blessing to have wonderful friends like you two to look out for her so she doesn't get lonely in my absence," Yamcha said casually.

"Indeed," she nodded. "It's _no_ trouble at all, right, dear?" She deferred to Vegeta who had been silent.

"Right," he nodded.

"Aww why do you look to crestfallen?" She asked, feigning concern.

"Maybe he has been hit with baby fever, better watch out, Lazuli," Yamcha winked.

"He'd better not!" She exclaimed.

"Well if anything, a baby will keep Bulma entertained in my absence, won't it?" Yamcha asked her.

"It will definitely keep me busy, yes," Bulma nodded, though hated that Yamcha kept joking about how a child was an _amusement _for her. Like a new toy or a pet or something.

"Would you like to dance, Yamcha?" Lazuli asked sweetly.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

Bulma felt her stomach drop and hoped with every fibre of her being that Lazuli wasn't going to fill Yamcha in on what she did do in her spare time when he was away or at least imply anything that would cast the cloud of doubt in his mind that this baby she was pregnant with was not his.

She watched as the other woman and Yamcha got up to dance, also mildly annoyed that he had so eagerly accepted the invitation from her, but whenever she asked him if he didn't turn her down right out, it was like pulling teeth getting him to dance with her if he actually did.

"She will not say anything," Vegeta said, sensing Bulma's trepidation.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, watching them.

"She will have more fun at your expense having you wonder if she would or not," he answered. "Besides, ratting me out would not benefit her, as I am assuming your husband would not react well."

"Probably not," she agreed, looking down at her hands unsure of what to say to him. "You're okay?"

"I will be fine. You had a fruitful vacation I assume then?" He asked, changing the subject, wanting the truth from her and selfishly wanting her to tell him that nothing had changed, that everything was the same old between her and Yamcha. He even wouldn't mind it all that much if the child in question was his and she was hiding that from her husband, however Yamcha obviously believed that it was his. Either way, they must have spent some time as husband and wife for him to believe that and the thought bothered him even though he knew it shouldn't; he had no right to feel betrayed, disappointed or jealous.

"We had a nice time," she admitted. "Things aren't as wonderful and perfect as he's letting on, but we did have a good vacation overall. The baby is a surprise and was not planned, obviously, but he's happy,"

"And you?" He asked.

"I'll adjust," she shrugged.

There was a long, awkward silence between them. Bulma watched Yamcha dance with Lazuli, carefully observing his facial reactions for anything that may hint that she was telling him things that he would not want to hear. However he was still grinning like a fool, so she assumed Lazuli had not said anything… yet.

"Is it…?" Vegeta began to ask. While he trusted that if such was the case that she would be open and honest with him, he still felt compelled to ask just to be certain and also because he _had _to know if they had been intimate. It had bothered him nonstop while she had been gone, even though he constantly reminded himself that he had no right to feel betrayed if she had reconciled with Yamcha and things were turning better for them. He'd even _told _her as much the last time he'd seen her!

He wasn't the one who got attached on an emotional level during the course of an affair. Never had he ever had second thoughts when it came to an end. He simply moved on. This time was different and he did not know why.

At first he had convinced himself it was because of the sex, however he knew that wasn't true. He'd been with many women who were great in bed. Even Lazuli was a fantastic lay. So it wasn't just the sex that was keeping him drawn to her.

"It's Yamcha's," she answered quickly, sealing the deal; though it pained her to do so.

Vegeta took that in a moment as he looked at her. "So you did have a good vacation," he said again, trying to sound like he was glad for her, but he wasn't.

"We did," she nodded, unsure of what to say. "I still missed you though,"

"Did you two?" he asked, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. He knew he had no right to feel jealousy or resentment, but he did.

"Of course we did," she said, looking around to be sure there wasn't anyone nearby that might be listening. "Though don't worry, not much has changed between us. He's still as unresponsive as ever. We simply got drunk a few times and now I have something to show for it,"

Vegeta nodded, believing her. She'd told him before that was the only time Yamcha could bring himself to be intimate with her during their honeymoon was when he was drunk. Why would this time be any different? "Yet he is pleased that you are pregnant,"

"He is," she shrugged. "He wasn't pleased when he'd woken up the next day and realized what had happened between us though," she told him, wanting and needing him to believe the story she'd concocted.

"Idiot," Vegeta said under his breath.

Bulma simply nodded. "When do you go for your surgery?" she asked, not wanting to discuss Yamcha or her pregnancy anymore. She was already sick to death of the topic.

"In about two weeks," he said.

"And what are they doing?" she asked. "Is Lazuli's father doing it again?"

"He is," he nodded. "I am not sure what, exactly, but depending on the progress from the last surgery will determine whether or not he is amputating it or simply improving on what he did last time. I am unsure,"

"Oh my," she said. "I hope it's okay and that doesn't happen,"

"Me too," he said bitterly, looking at his wife.

"I thought you had said before that her father was ill?"

"He is," he confirmed. "However he still has all his mental faculties and he is the best surgeon there is. I may not like him on a personal level, but he is the only person I would trust to repair my arm."

"Well I hope it's all works out okay and I'm glad you're mostly alright," she said. "Those duels are never good. I hate them,"

Veget shrugged. "Well it seems that everything is working out in your favor with regards to your marriage, so it is not like you need me around anymore," he said bitterly.

"Vegeta, things are hardly any different," she said again, hurt that he was being so cold. "You know how he is, he likes to paint this picture for everyone that we are this perfect, happy couple. Now we're the perfect happy couple with a baby on the way. What better way to gain adoration in a political campaign than to tell everyone there's a baby on the way too."

Vegeta nodded. Before he could say anything further, Yamcha and Lazuli approached them.

"Come," Yamcha said to Bulma. "We must announce the good news to others. It was nice seeing you both, Vegeta I hope your arm heals well,"

"Hmmn," he nodded. "Congratulations,"

"Thank you," he smiled.

Bulma's heart sank as Vegeta did not look at her as Yamcha escorted her to another part of the room. Was this it then? Why had he seemed so resentful? Surely he had to understand that she had to at least make it look like she was trying to improve her marriage? Alright, he didn't know that she actually had _not_ been intimate with him, but if she had while on a vacation, he had to understand that she had to at least act the role of a willing wife, wouldn't he? Had she been married to anyone else other than Yamcha, that was how it would have been. She was just fortunate that he had no interest in her that way, though she couldn't tell Vegeta that she was lying about their drunken nights while on vacation. Technically that's what had happened, except Yamcha had blacked out and even he didn't know any better.

As she thought about it, she became angry with Vegeta that he seemed bitter towards the idea that she and Yamcha had conceived a child together while on vacation. Who was he to judge her? She was certain he wouldn't pass up an opportunity with Lazuli when he could. Also, she assumed he had likely found other girls while she had been away for five weeks. Why was it okay for him to get around and not for her to be with her husband? She pulled herself together as she felt hot tears threatening to fall that he was angry with her over something she hadn't even done! Yet she couldn't tell him.

She swallowed down the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears as Yamcha introduced her to someone he knew. She put her stress and anxiety behind her for now and put on a good front for everyone at the gathering as Yamcha proudly told them all that they were about to expand their family.

-0-0-0-

A few weeks after Bulma's arrival back home, Vegeta underwent his second surgery on his arm. The surgery had been successful in that he had not lost his arm and it would likely regain most of its mobility, however he would have a severe scar on his upper arm and shoulder for the rest of his life.

A month after his surgery, he'd decided that he wanted to finally get a new horse for himself now that he was well enough to ride again. He boarded a train for Spain, knowing exactly what he wanted and gave no indication of when he would return. The warm weather and carefree atmosphere would do him well. He went on his own, not even inviting Lazuli or Raditz to accompany him.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 14

_**Glorious**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Vegeta arrived in Spain late at night and decided to go to the bar below the hotel he was staying at, despite being exhausted from the sixteen hour train ride. The first thing he wanted to do was have a decent meal, get as drunk as possible and find someone to bury himself into.

He sat at the bar and ordered a whiskey and a Paella dish of assorted meat, vegetables and rice.

The bartender promptly served him his drink and he sat there, on his own while looking into his drink with a blank expression. As he sat there quietly enjoying his meal and drink, he began thinking about everything and what had brought him to this point.

He knew he was being unfair to Bulma by being angry with her; if he was honest with himself, he knew he wasn't even really angry with her, though he supposed she assumed otherwise based on the way he'd spoken to her and he felt ashamed over his reaction. He didn't know why he was so upset over the news of her pregnancy. Typically, he was not a jealous or possessive man. Especially where women were concerned. He'd learned that years ago when he and Lazuli had first gotten married. She didn't have a faithful bone in her body where he was concerned.

As he began thinking about her and their life together, he lamented over how stupid he'd been to have married her. It had strictly been for money; her father was extremely wealthy being that he was an internationally renowned surgeon. He'd been young, had nothing and was desperate once the war had been over.

He'd met her at some function while he'd been in the military with Yamcha and they'd all gone for a rare evening out. He'd taken notice of her almost immediately. She was one of the most strikingly beautiful women he'd ever seen; still was, to be fair. She'd teased, flirted and taunted him all night by refusing to give him her name even after they'd snuck away from the party and had fucked in the stable of the place the gathering had been at. It had been his second ever intimate encounter with a woman and he'd been instantly hooked. She'd told him that if he was worth her time, he'd figure her name out himself.

It had taken him a week or so to learn her name. He'd seen her in a bar, flirting with one of his fellow soldiers and later on, he'd asked his comrade her name.

They'd met by sheer coincidence at nearly every social function after that and could barely keep their hands off each other. They'd always manage to slip away at some point to find somewhere to engage whether it be in private or semi-private; she didn't care and he'd quickly become addicted to her carefree, wild attitude.

After a few months apart, the war had come to an end and with it would mean he had no place to stay and no income coming in. He had stayed with Yamcha for a few weeks and one day Lazuli had suggested they get married. Her father would buy them a house as an advance on her inheritance. It had seemed like the perfect solution at the time. He was marrying a beautiful woman who had a father with endless funds and was great in the sack. What more could he ever need or want?

They'd had a simple civil ceremony at a courthouse, neither of them had been interested in a huge over blown event. Her brother, Lapis had been the only guest and had acted as a witness to sign their papers and that had been that. They'd spent a week in Spain where the weather was warm and bought a large, beautiful home near Yamcha's shortly afterwards. They still lived there now.

It hadn't taken him long after they'd been married for him to realize that while Lazuli had married him, she still had no interest in taming her wild, promiscuous streak and limiting herself to a monogamous relationship. Marriage vows or not. In the beginning he had been bothered deeply by this; he'd married her with good intentions of remaining faithful to her and only her. He'd been disappointed, but not altogether surprised given how she was before they'd gotten married.

The first time, Vegeta had caught her with his cousin Raditz. He'd been enraged. Because Raditz was the only remaining family member he had, he'd let it go and had not thrown him out or worse. To his horror and disgust at the time, she hadn't even been mortified or distraught by his discovery. She'd invited him to join them!

Of course, he hadn't; Raditz was his cousin!

Instead of flying into a violent rage over the betrayal, he'd decided to do the same to her and so he'd seduced a close friend of hers in an effort to hurt her back. He'd plotted it out flawlessly and had made sure they would be caught by her. It hadn't phased her at all. Rather, she joined them and he had participated in his first threesome and ended the experience unsure of what the fuck had just happened, but apparently they had agreed that this was alright and so that was how it was between them ever since then. Once he'd wrapped his brain around it, he had convinced himself he had married the perfect woman. He had all the legal benefits of being married in that he had acquired her wealth and he could still mess around with whomever he wanted with no consequences. It worked. They got along, had their fun together and with whomever they wanted. Sometimes they indulged together and shared another girl; though Lazuli always complained that Vegeta was never keen on inviting another man into the equation. That was where he drew his limit, he was not one to share; however it did not bother him to watch another man fuck his wife; that was the closest to a threesome involving another man as he would get.

It was messed up.

In fact it was more than messed up. He was well aware of that and looking back on it now, he did not even understand why she'd suggested they get married in the first place. However they had an understanding and they rarely fought, so if it worked between them, so what if it wasn't a conventional relationship? What they did wasn't any of anyone's business.

However he had slowly been growing tired of it a few months before he'd met Bulma. Maybe that was why she had been the one he'd settled on. There wasn't necessarily anything overly unique about her. Sure she was beautiful, but he didn't go for women he didn't find highly attractive. He'd seduced newlywed women before who had been pushed into arranged marriages. He'd been with women who had been unhappily married for years, he'd been with widows, divorcées, you name it. Yet something he could not pinpoint had drawn him to Bulma to the point at which he had no interest in anyone else, not even his own wife and he was grieved over the fact that their affair was likely over now because she was pregnant.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, although all he really wanted to do was curl up like an infant the moment he dwelled on anything pertaining to Bulma. Lazuli wasn't interested in a conventional relationship. If he divorced her he would be left with nothing financially so it was not worth it and for the first time ever he felt angry and resentful that he was dependent on her and her father's money.

That was something that had to change, he told himself. If he wanted to leave his wife, currently he couldn't. If he made an offer to Bulma, he was certain she'd leave Yamcha for him, but with nothing under his name, there was no point in even entertaining the thought. Especially now that she was pregnant. It was in everyone's best interest to just remain as they were. It would hurt, but he was certain he would find a way to move on.

Half way through his meal, an attractive woman with long, dark hair sat several seats down from him at the bar and ordered a drink for herself. They made eye contact for a brief moment before Vegeta went back to his meal.

As he ate, he could feel her eyes on him. He did not look back at her. He realized that was an invitation to initiate a conversation with her and over a year ago, he would not have thought twice about striking up a conversation with her and seeing where the banter would take them for the evening. Now, however, he had no interest and in a way, that bothered him.

He shot back the rest of his drink, ordered another and asked the bartender to leave the bottle.

"Want some company?" The woman asked him.

Vegeta looked at her and was going to say no, but she was very attractive; someone he wouldn't normally pass up. Her long, dark hair flowed down to her elbows in loose curls and looked like it would be softer than the finest silk to touch. Instead of dismissing her, he shrugged and indicated that she could take the empty seat next to him if she wished to do so.

She beamed and moved over to sit beside him. Her bright red lips and dark skin tone accentuated her exoticness and he looked her up and down appreciatively, taking notice of her voluptuous figure. She would do.

Noticing her empty glass, he held up the bottle of whiskey, silently offering to share it with her.

"Sure," she said, pushing her glass to him. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"My business is my own," he replied elusively. "I will be staying here a few weeks until I decide it is time to go home,"

"Where's home?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him, trying to detect where his accent was from. "Poland or Germany?"

"Germany," he replied. "You from here?"

"I live here," she nodded. "I found my husband in bed with the nanny," she said bitterly.

"Hmmmn," he grunted in amusement. "So you came here to drink your sorrows away?"

"Exactly," she confirmed. "While I plot his demise and find a handsome stranger to help me forget about it,"

Vegeta gave her a side eye. This would be far too easy, he mused to himself, however that was alright with him.

"You drinking your sorrows away too?" She asked.

"Something like that," he said with a shrug, not particularly interested in talking about it. After all, who was he to judge another man for their infidelity? Sure this woman was attractive, however if he had learned anything over the years, it was that attractive women were a dime a dozen. Strangely enough though, there was always someone tired of fucking them and there was usually a good reason for it. _Except in Bulma's case,_ his mind amended and he shook his head, trying to dismiss thoughts of her. The whole point in coming here had been to forget her, yet all he could think about was _her. _

"A woman?" She pushed.

"Hmmmn," he grunted. "A woman whom I will never be able to take as a wife,"

"That's sad," she commented with a nod. "Why not?"

Vegeta was quiet as he contemplated on whether or not he even wanted to discuss it as he finished his meal and poured himself another drink. "We are both married," he admitted. If she blew him off because her own situation was that she was angry with her philandering husband and obviously did not agree with adultery, he did not really care all that much he told himself. He could easily find someone else.

"I see," she said, looking into her glass. "So did you two have an affair?"

"We did," he admitted. "It is over now though,"

"And you miss her?"

"I do," he nodded, finishing his glass full like a shot.

"Does she feel the same?" She asked.

"She does," he replied. While he knew he had ever openly expressed his sentiments for her and he had always been quick to discourage her from making her feelings towards him known, he knew she felt as deeply for him as he did for her.

"Well you both can get a divorce, if you both are certain you want to be together," she suggested. "My circumstances are different. My husband doesn't love this girl. It's just a quick fling, not the first time this has happened with the hired help. I'm just tired of it,"

Vegeta shrugged. He didn't really care. He didn't want to discuss her issues or even his own for that matter.

He deliberated for a moment. She was looking for a one night stand out of revenge and he was looking to mindlessly spend himself into someone to forget about Bulma, however the thought of betraying her in that way didn't sit well with him now that he was actually conversing with an attractive female he was sure he could easily talk into his bed if he wanted.

Vegeta frowned as he finished his drink, making up his mind. The fact that he was considering turning down an opportunity for fear of guilt about feeling like he was being unfaithful to Bulma was the reason he _needed _to take this woman upstairs and have his way with her. Their affair was over. It was wonderful while it had lasted, but it was time to move on and forget Bulma. She essentially had been unfaithful to him, even though he knew that was unfair thinking, but it was what he needed to dwell on at the moment. Once he took his fill tonight of this woman, he'd be free of whatever spell Bulma seemed to have him under; of that he was certain.

"Would you like to come back to my room where it is more comfortable?" He asked her, making up his mind then and there.

She hesitated a moment as she considered it but then nodded. "Sure," she smiled.

They both paid for their drinks and meal and Vegeta led her to his room.

Neither of them wasted any time and within a few moments were all over each other. Both with a different goal in mind, but both had the same end game. She was out for revenge, he was out to forget. Neither of them had any expectations of the other after this evening and so it couldn't be more perfect for either of them.

Vegeta wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her close to him and she reciprocated, wrapping both of her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. She was warm and beautiful and smelled like wild flowers and jasmine. She was perfect. The scenario was perfect.

Except it wasn't perfect. It was wrong.

It was _all _wrong.

He felt nothing.

No spark, no need. No arousal. No thrill. No… nothing.

"This is a bad idea," she said to him knowingly. She could tell he was not into it, yet found that endearing rather than being offended by it.

"Following through on bad ideas make for the best stories later on," he said, insistent on his end that he would overcome whatever this was that was holding him back if he just gave himself a few more minutes. Likely it was a combination of exhaustion and too much alcohol in his system making him unable to perform, he told himself.

"Like with your woman back home?" She asked.

Vegeta grunted. True, having an affair with Bulma had been a terrible idea, however it didn't feel right lumping her into the category of _bad life choices _he'd made in his life. If anything, marrying Lazuli was at the top of his list of bad ideas.

"You love her," she said, stepping away from him. "You should be with her, not lost here looking for whatever it is you think you're looking for."

"It is not that simple," he replied with a sigh, irritated that they were back to discussing Bulma as though he were a love sick, broken-hearted boy. "Her husband is an important political figure, not some lowly unimportant person. The scandal this would cause would be colossal."

"Well what did you expect?" She asked. "Surely you must have thought about what would happen when things ended or _if _he found out."

"No," he shook his head. "I was thinking only with my cock. I assumed she would be like every other female who I've toyed with in the past. We fuck and have fun for a while until it runs its course and I move on to someone else. I _never _expected to feel this way about her and I do not know what it is that is so damned special about her that makes her different from all of the others before her."

"It doesn't matter what's different about her," she shrugged. "She just _is_. You can't rationalize or reason over who you decide you have a connection with. It just happens."

Vegeta grunted again. "I am sorry I wasted your time," he said. While he wanted nothing more than to finally rid himself of whatever hold Bulma had on him, he could not shake the feeling off that he was being unfaithful to her if he spent the night with this woman.

"Not at all," she shook her head. "Would you like to share that bottle of whiskey on the table or would you prefer to be alone?"

He thought about it for a moment. On one hand he did want to just be alone. On the other, it would be rude of him to ask her to leave now that they both knew they would not be engaging in anything other than drunken conversations over their failed relationships.

"It's alright," she said, picking up on his indecision. "I should be going back home anyway. Thank you."

"For what?" He frowned. "I did not mean to lead you on, nor do I not find you attractive."

"I understand," she said with a smile. "You love her."

"It was not so long ago that it would not have mattered to me that I was married or that you are as well."

"You obviously weren't in love then," she said still with a small smile on her face. "Go back to her and find a way to figure it out before you do something you will deeply regret. I am thankful because despite the fact that my husband is a philanderer, I don't think I would have liked myself very much in the morning had we gone through with this. I came out with the intent to hurt him back, but I think I would have hurt myself more. Thank you for making me realize that."

Vegeta nodded awkwardly. "I hope things get better."

"They won't," she shrugged. "But at least I did not compromise myself."

"You take care of yourself." He said as she made her way to the door.

"I will," she nodded. "Go back to your woman and figure something out. It would be a waste not to. I can tell that you're a good man." She said before she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Vegeta released a deep breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding once she'd closed his door. He stood in the middle of the room, staring at the closed door for several long seconds before he went to the cabinet to pour himself a drink. "What the _fuck _is wrong with you?" He chastised himself out loud.

Mentally he could almost hear Lazuli chortling at him over this and he was glad she was not accompanying him on this trip.

He downed his drink like a shot and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow he would do what he had planned on doing, acquiring a new mount for himself. Then he would head back home. Hopefully by then, he would decide what he wanted to do with regards to Bulma.

-0-0-0-

The weeks had dragged on for Bulma.

She was unbearably bored. Yamcha had been driving her insane, dragging her to every which function to announce her pregnancy. He was attentive to her every need to the point of making her feel smothered at times, but she did not appreciate his efforts. That in turn made her feel guilty and would catapult her into a foul mood because she should have been elated that he was being so good to her. However, for some reason it made her feel worse because she knew the only reason he was being so attentive was because of her pregnancy and then again, the guilt would return tenfold, nearly suffocating her with the knowledge that he was so thrilled over a child that he did not know wasn't even his!

Vegeta had not attended any of the functions they had attended. She had not seen him since the evening Yamcha had revealed her pregnancy to him at Mr. Satan's home. Initially she had assumed he had been keeping a low profile because of his surgery on his shoulder from the gunshot wound he'd received in the duel he'd been in, but it had been well over a month or possibly more since then and she began wondering if he was simply avoiding her? Even Lazuli had not made an appearance and she dared not ask Yamcha about the whereabouts of his friend.

In the meantime, Bulma was bombarded with plans to turn her bedroom into a joint nursery with the room beside hers and soon the construction would commence. When Yamcha wasn't bothering her about what modifications she preferred, he was driving her crazy with names and whether or not it was too early to be looking for someone to build them a crib. She was at the point where some mornings she was ready to throw herself off of the top balcony of their home and hope to god her neck broke.

Today, Yamcha had gone to a luncheon and she had insisted she was too ill and tired to attend. All she wanted was some peace and quiet and solitude. No talk about nurseries, babies or pregnancy. Bored, and determined to get out of the house, Bulma decided to go for a walk on the beach with her horse once she had finished grooming him.

"You cannot go riding in your condition," Roshi told her.

"Who said I was riding?" she answered, sliding a sleek black halter onto her horse. "I'm going for a walk and taking him with me. He still needs exercise."

"You'd better not be riding," he admonished again.

"I'm not an idiot," she said dismissively, attaching a leather long lead to him and exiting the stable. "I'll be back in a few hours,"

Roshi shook his head at her, but resumed his chores. Who was he to tell the young mistress what to do, he supposed. He only hoped she wasn't going to do something potentially stupid or dangerous out of boredom.

Bulma walked down to the beach with her horse until she was certain she could not be seen from the house; both a blessing and a curse of living right next to the beach. Once she was certain it was safe, she got on him. While she knew that riding a horse bare back and without a proper bridle was a very stupid idea in her condition, she also trusted the horse implicitly. He was as reliable as Vegeta had claimed. He never spooked and was not high strung in the least. If she wanted a leisurely ride, he was wonderful. If she asked him to take off at a full gallop, he would do so until she indicated otherwise.

Though today, she just kept him at a walk for safety purposes.

She took him into the ocean to where the water came up to his knees in an effort to challenge him a little; he hadn't been ridden all that much since she had been pregnant due to everyone objecting to her being allowed to ride and she felt bad for him. Also, though, she did not want Yamcha to make her send him back to Vegeta.

Her mind wandered as she steered him deeper into the tide. The weather wasn't the greatest; it was overcast, chilly and windy and matched her current mood. The tides were rough and unfriendly to say the least. Bulma barely noticed that her horse had stopped, she was so transfixed by the rapid waves lapping beneath them and wondered how far he could go out before it would be dangerous for them both? If the waves happened to wash them away from here would that really be such a bad thing?

Bulma looked down beneath them at the ground below the water. It was difficult to see what he was standing on because of the foam and the constant ripping of the tides, but it was becoming more rocks than sand, she observed. If she fell off of him, she estimated that the water was not deep enough to carry her away. Even so, there were cliffs not far from where they were, sticking out of the water. If she did manage to drift away, she'd likely end up hitting one of them and break her neck.

"What are you doing out there?" She heard the familiar voice of Raditz from behind her.

Bulma gasped as she was taken out of her dark thoughts looked behind her shoulder and noticed Raditz and Vegeta on the beach. While she was thankful for the reprieve, she reluctantly steered her horse back towards the beach and towards them. She looked back out towards the ocean and suddenly felt chilled to the bone and wanted nothing more than to go back home, wrap herself in a blanket and have Baba make her some tea. Guilt immediately overwhelmed her; she had not had such dark thoughts since she'd first been told of her engagement to Yamcha and then again several times after their marriage. She had not once thought of self-harm since she'd gotten to know Vegeta. He had become her lifeline and once again, strangely enough, there he was, unintentionally rescuing her from her negative thoughts. This time it was different though. Before it had just been her. Now she was having those thoughts while carrying another life inside of her. What kind of person did that make her, she wondered.

"You should not be riding," Vegeta said sternly to her.

"Well, I am," she replied bitterly, glancing at Vegeta who did not appear to be pleased or displeased to have run into her. "Is this your new horse?" she asked him as she halted her horse next to them. It was clearly a young stallion, not filled out yet, but she could tell he would be _big_ when he was finished maturing.

"He is," Vegeta replied proudly, looking down at his mount. He was dun; a rich, creamy buckskin with a thick, jet black mane and tail and black stockings on his legs. She wouldn't quite classify him as gold, but he gleamed so brightly in the sunlight that he sometimes looked like he had a golden hue about him.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "While you were occupied these last few weeks, he travelled to Spain and hand picked him out himself."

"You went all the way to Spain?" she asked in surprise; she hadn't realized he'd even been gone. She'd just assumed he'd been simply avoiding her.

"I did," he confirmed. "He comes from a reliable line of Spanish war horses."

"Why do you need a war horse?" she asked in confusion even though she did not care all that much. She was more than relieved to have something different to think about than the horrible awful thoughts shed been having mere moments ago; not to mention she did not want to discuss why she was out there when she knew she shouldn't have been. "I was assuming you'd be getting another like this one or a hunter to do sports with,"

Vegeta shrugged, "I considered a hunter, and while the Friesian you have now was the best I've ever had, the Lusitano is a breed I have coveted for many years. I like the reliable, intelligent and calm demeanor of these horses. They are fit for almost anything."

"He's beautiful," Bulma smiled. "Please don't hack off his mane and tail though like you did with this guy," she said to him, running her fingers through his still short, but growing mane with a frown. "It's going to take me _years_ to grow this one's out."

"Hmmn," he grunted, frowning at her. "Low maintenance is more my thing. I am not putting him in a show ring,"

"Ha! _Low maintenance,_" Raditz snorted.

Bulma laughed as Vegeta glared at Raditz.

"Why are you out here on your own anyway?" Vegeta asked her with a frown. "You should not be riding at all. Especially way out there and in your current _condition._"

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because I'm going stir crazy and am _tired _of being smothered by Yamcha and Baba."

Vegeta looked at her and had a difficult time swallowing the feeling of pity he felt towards her. "Why did he not accompany you?"

"He had meetings this afternoon," she shrugged. "Good thing too because he wouldn't have let me come out for a ride. As it was I got a lecture from Roshi about how I better not be riding."

"You shouldn't be." Vegeta said.

"Well I'm bored and you keep boasting about how spookproof this guy is, so?"

"He is," he nodded. "However he is still an animal and it is not smart for you to be riding."

"I don't care," she shrugged, looking away from him the guilt of her recklessness coming back and hitting her hard again. She was also hurt that he had gone away for the last month and she'd not even known. Though a small part of her was relieved that he had not been avoiding her; unless that had been the reason for his long absence. Immediately, she wondered if he'd been with anyone else while he'd been gone and even though she knew she had no right to wonder or be angry if he had been, she knew she'd be deeply hurt if he had.

"Leave us," Vegeta said to Raditz.

They were both silent for a long time after Raditz had left them. Both of them had plenty to say to the other, but neither one seemed to be the one to start a conversation.

Vegeta looked her over carefully. He noted that she was starting to show a little bit and wondered if that would be a bit soon, though she wasn't wearing something tight and form fitting, so perhaps it was what she was wearing that made it appear that she was showing already. "How far along are you now?" He asked.

Bulma finally looked at him. She knew she had to be very careful about how she answered him. "Around four months." In actuality it was five months.

Vegeta grunted and nodded. "You have been well?"

"I've been alright," she replied. "I'm usually sick in the mornings still and I'm constantly tired, but I'm otherwise okay."

"And Yamcha?"

"He's fine," she shrugged. "Same as always."

There was another long, awkward silence drawn out between the two of them before Bulma finally took the initiative this time. "Did you have the second surgery on your arm?"

"I did," he nodded. "Almost two months ago now,"

Bulma nodded. She had not realized it had been that long since she'd seen him. "I take that since you got a new horse that it was a success then?"

"It was," he replied.

"And how was your trip?" She asked, not wanting to end the conversation with him, but also she just _had_ to know if he'd been with anyone else.

"It was a good break from here," he said. "I went alone. Did what I wanted to do, drank lots and found myself a new horse, as you can see."

"He's beautiful," she acknowledged. She wondered if he'd found someone else new as well. "And that's it?"

His eyes snapped up to hers. He knew what she was getting at and he wasn't sure how to respond. "Spain has some of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He answered vaguely.

"I see," she nodded, looking down at her hands in disappointment, though she knew she shouldn't be hurt or surprised. "So you had a _very_ _good_ time then." She said as a statement rather than a question, trying to keep the bitter edge out of her voice.

"As good a time as you apparently had on your vacation," he replied, but instantly regretted it the second it came from his mouth.

"Wow," she nodded as she swallowed hard on the lump she felt growing in her throat. "That was unfair."

"Was it?" He asked, committing to being cold towards her. There was no other option. No, he did not _want_ to hurt her, but how could they possibly carry on an affair while she was pregnant? How would they continue an affair after she'd had the child? No matter which way he'd thought it through, there was no way they could possibly continue on as they had been. He wished now that he'd indulged while in Spain. It would have made this a lot easier than lying to her. Now she would hate him for something he hadn't actually done, but he could not tell her that. They needed to end this for good.

Bulma swallowed again. So he was angry with her for being pregnant and for doing something she hadn't actually done. "I'm sorry it worked out this way," she said quietly.

"So am I," he admitted truthfully.

She wasn't sure what else to say to him. She couldn't possibly tell him the truth now. "Well I'm glad you're back and doing well," she finally said after a long awkward silence.

Vegeta grunted. "You should go home and rest,"

"I am so tired of everyone telling me to _rest_," she sighed in aggravation. "I'm _fine_! I'm pregnant, not sick."

"True, but you should not be riding," he pointed out again. "I will escort you home."

"You don't have to do that," she rolled her eyes. "You'll just get me into trouble. I already got yelled at by Roshi for taking him for a walk."

Vegeta sighed heavily in irritation as he got off of his own horse. "If I walk back with you, will you go home?" he asked, feeling like he was bartering with a young child at bedtime. "Then no one will know you were riding.

Bulma looked at him and rolled her eyes stubbornly before relenting and dismounting her horse. "Fine," she snipped. "You may _escort_ me back to my home," she said, though felt like saying _prison_ instead of home.

Vegeta beckoned at Raditz to follow them and the threesome walked back slowly to Bulma and Yamcha's home. The conversation between the two of them was strained and Bulma was for once glad that Raditz had been there to accompany them. He had a knack for filling in the awkward silences with some ridiculous story or another.

Another two weeks passed and Bulma found herself at yet another function that she had no interest in attending. She had felt tired and nauseous all day, but Yamcha had _insisted_ that she be there with him. Much to her annoyance, but not surprise, he had abandoned her as soon as dinner had finished and so she was left to sit on her own, dwelling on how much she wished she could just go home and ask Baba to run her a warm bath and go to bed.

Just when she thought her evening couldn't get any worse, she noticed Vegeta from across the room.

There he was, looking as devastating as always, chatting away with a very attractive girl who looked to be about her age. Try as she might to pretend she didn't notice, the only thing she could think of was Vegeta moving on from her and pursuing another girl.

_This was what it felt like to be cast aside_, she thought dejectedly. What made it feel even worse was she'd known one day this would happen and she had no right to be upset with him and had no one to blame for this heartbreak other than herself.

She sat miserably on her own for a while, engaging in the odd casual conversation here and there with well-meaning people wishing her well with her pregnancy before Vegeta finally came to sit down next to her.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked sourly, trying to keep her voice even. Honestly, she just wished he'd leave her alone and go do whatever it was he was going to do with the pretty little brunette he'd spent the last hour or so chatting up. He was probably only coming to her with the purpose of rubbing it into her nose further that he'd moved on, in case she was too stupid to figure that out on her own.

"You look like you are not having a very good time," he said.

"Really? You don't say!" She replied sarcastically. "My husband continues to drag me to these stupid things despite my not feeling up to it. Now that everyone _knows _of my pregnancy, I'm back to being ditched and forgotten about at these things. My best friend and former lover won't have anything to do with me either and seems to have moved on to greener pastures. Oh, I'm having a _swell time_, Vegeta, thanks for asking."

Vegeta was quiet a moment. "You look good," he said. "How are you feeling and no, I have not moved on,"

"Well it certainly doesn't look that way. Did I look that stupid and gullible at one point?" she sniffed, trying hard to not let her emotions get the better of her. "And I feel terrible. I'm exhausted and nauseous and I just want to go home…" she said, trying not to cry.

Once again, he was quiet a long time, waiting for her to compose herself. "Would you like me to take you home?" He asked. She looked good, but he could tell she was tired.

"I would love to go home, but you don't have to put yourself out. I can tell you have other interests to invest in," she said.

"Nonsense," he said, extending a hand to her. "Let me take you home."

Bulma looked at him a moment as she considered his offer and finally took his hand. Not only did she want to go home and did not want to pass up the opportunity, but a small part of her also was revelling in the feeling of being his main focus again, if only for a few minutes. She knew it was pathetic, but she didn't care. "Thank you," she said, standing up and then following him. "I don't know where Yamcha is,"

"I will let him know when I return," he said as they meandered their way through the crowds of people.

Bulma couldn't even see Yamcha as they walked and had no idea where he was, hoping to maybe bump into him on her way out, but she wasn't going to actively go looking for him. What was the point? He wouldn't want to leave for a while yet.

They went outside and Vegeta helped her into his carriage. He paused to give his driver directions before crawling in himself, closing the door and sitting next to her.

"You don't have to accompany me," she said to him. "Go stay and have some _fun_,"

He shook his head. "I have no interest,"

"Well I'm not in any shape to be of any amusement to you," she said, feeling her face grow red at the thought. Despite the fact that she was hurt that things between them were done, she still was very much attracted to him and was happy that he had chosen to leave with her, however she did not want him to have certain expectations.

"I know that," he scoffed. "That is not why I am leaving with you,"

"Then why are you?" She asked in confusion. "That other girl-"

"Is a bimbo and not worth my time," he growled firmly, cursing that he had even contemplated entertaining the thought of trying with someone else tonight. No matter what he did to try and get her out of his head, no one compared to Bulma.

"She didn't look as though she were a waste of your time," she said and she knew she was being stupid for being upset with him. "I'm sorry," she whispered a moment later, looking at her folded hands in her lap.

"No, _I _am sorry," he said to her, cautiously reaching for her hands and gently squeezing them. "I have not been a very good friend to you. I thought you would not want me around, that it would be too painful."

"It's okay," she said, unfolding her hands to let his fingers lace with her own; the simple gesture making her stomach flutter in excitement, something she had not felt since the last time they had been intimate. "I wouldn't have thought so, but it's more painful without you around. I guess I'll have to get used to it. It had to end at some point, right? We both always knew that. Plus, I don't think we _can_ be friends."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. He knew he could never be her friend. There would always be that underlying tension between the two of them. He was jealous of Yamcha even if Yamcha was the most useless spouse ever and she was clearly jealous of him trying to move on and forget her. "No, we will never be friends," he agreed.

Bulma's shoulders slumped in dejection as he confirmed her worst fears. While she wasn't sure they could function on a strictly platonic basis, it did not mean she did not want him in her life. That would break her heart even more. She wanted her child to know Vegeta. They could never know the truth, but that didn't mean that they couldn't know him at all.

He leaned in closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her in close to him. "We can try," he said. He valued her for more than just a good time in bed.

She nodded as she leaned into him; god he smelled good. It had felt like so long since the last time he'd held her and she wanted to weep and cling to him and never let him go. "I've missed you," she said.

"I miss you as well," he confirmed. "I am sorry things are hard right now. Believe me, they are not any easier for me either. I am just good at hiding it."

"Yes, you are," she said, still leaning into him. "I just can't stand the thought that you are angry with me."

"I am not angry with you," he admitted. "I am disappointed we have found ourselves at an impasse."

"I know," she nodded, relieved to hear it from him that he wasn't angry with her. "This happening was completely unexpected."

"For what it is worth, I did not engage with anyone in Spain. I had the opportunity and it was a close thing, but I did not go through with it."

Bulma frowned at him in surprise. "Then why did you make it sound like you did?"

"I do not know," he shrugged. "I missed you more than I should have while you were gone and news of your pregnancy and the thought that you and Yamcha had reconciled took me by surprise so I lashed out."

"But we didn't reconcile," she told him and the need to tell him the truth seemed overwhelming right then. Vegeta was hurt and it was all because of her. She paused as she reconsidered for a moment. "Things are the same between us. We still sleep in separate rooms and… he hasn't touched me since that one night he was drunk." She told him, deciding to not tell him despite the overwhelming need to.

"When is he leaving again?" He asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head. "He hasn't said."

He grunted.

"How's your arm?" She asked him.

"Deformed and sore, but functional," he replied vaguely. "You should see the scar,"

"Will it ever get better?"

"Not likely," he shook his head. "I am simply thankful that I did not lose complete functionality or lose it at all. I was afraid it was going to need to be amputated, but it is as good as it will get."

"Well I suppose you're extremely lucky, though not only in that regard," she said. "You could have been killed."

"Nah," he snorted. "The bullet was nowhere _near _anything vital. Him on the other hand, I got him right between the eyes without trying,"

"After he hit you?" She asked. "I cannot believe you'd let someone get the first shot on you like that."

"He was an arrogant imbecile," he objected. "People show up to these things wanting to be entertained. I gave him an opportunity to out best me and the best he could do was a shot that went god knows where. It was the second shot he fired, at the same time I shot at him, I might add,"

"All the same," she said. "Stop being so reckless,"

"It is not being reckless, it is living," he argued. "Those present were highly entertained. It was worth it."

"So if you killed him, how were you able to avoid being arrested?" She asked. Normally when someone was killed, the victor did jail time.

"He challenged me," Vegeta shrugged. "It was self-defence."

"Well, my child needs an uncle to look up to when their father is away," she said bluntly, feeling her cheeks grow warm again.

"An_ uncle_?" He repeated with a raised eyebrow, leaning down to look at her.

She blushed and looked up at him. "Every child needs an uncle or a secondary figure to look up to,"

"I am not role model material," he bristled and her heart sank that he seemingly rejected the idea without giving it any thought.

"Alright, what about being a god parent?" She pushed.

"Woman I would likely spontaneously combust the very second I set foot into a church," he snorted. "I will be around after you have your child and if you wish for me to have some involvement, I would not object, however I do not require a label,"

"Really?" She asked, so happy she thought she might cry and she knew it was the hormones making her so emotional. "Thank you, Vegeta," she said, hugging him. "It would mean so much to me!"

"Well, someone will need to teach your child to ride, hunt and shoot guns properly," he said gruffly, trying to sound like it was his duty to do so, but inwardly he was touched that she still thought so much of him that she would want him to have any sort of role or influence in the child's life. He wasn't certain if he would make for a good role model for a child, but he would _try _if it meant that much to Bulma.

"Exactly!" She agreed.

The carriage finally stopped at her home and she was loath to get out. It had been so long since she'd spent any alone time with him that she did not want to part ways with him just yet. "I don't want to go in," she whispered.

"Hmmm," he grunted in agreement. "You need to before the house staff notices us if they haven't already,"

"You can't make him keep going for a bit?" She asked.

"It is tempting, but not wise in case someone has noticed,"

"I know," she sighed, leaning away from him and shifting to exit the carriage. "We're good?"

Vegeta smirked and nodded. "We are,"

"I'll see you around then," she smiled. "Please don't be a stranger and thanks for the ride."

"Do not mention it," he said. "I will let your husband know that you are home safe,"

"Thank you." She said and exited the carriage. She was so glad to be home and the knowledge that Vegeta did not hate her for being pregnant seemed to lift the largest burden off of her shoulders.

The carriage was gone by the time she had made it into her house.

"Where is Master Yamcha?" Baba asked in confusion.

"Still at the get together," Bulma answered. "I was feeling ill and got a ride home. Can I trouble you to make me a bath? I know it is late, but I would greatly appreciate it."

"Very well," Baba nodded. "Yamcha brought you home and then went back to the function? Seems odd,"

"No, someone else brought me home," Bulma shook her head.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter," she groaned. "Someone I was visiting with was leaving and I'd mentioned I was not feeling well and they were kind enough to drop me home on their way home,"

"I suppose it does not matter, however, do not be embarrassing your husband by up and leaving functions without him with other people. It does not look good." Baba said.

"Yamcha makes himself look bad by ditching me at these functions the first chance he gets and does not even remember I am there until he is ready to go home," Bulma said tiredly. "I've changed my mind, I am just going to go to bed. I'll have my bath first thing in the morning instead."

"I will make sure of it," Baba nodded, watching her head to her room.

Bulma quickly changed out of her evening clothes and into her night gown and felt instantly relieved as she curled up in her bed. The stress and anxiety that Vegeta was angry with her was gone and she was more than thrilled that things were alright between them. The romantic aspect of their relationship may have been over for the time being, but she was still content to have him in her life.

With those thoughts in mind, it did not take her long to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 15

_**Glorious**_

_**Chapter 15**_

The next two months had flown by.

Bulma was now seven months pregnant, getting large and very uncomfortable; however everyone else thought she was six months along and marvelled at how healthy the baby must be, due to her enormous size and the majority of the predictions were that she must be carrying a son. Truthfully, Bulma hadn't given much thought as to what she might be carrying, so long as it was healthy and did not look exactly like Vegeta.

Construction on their home to make the nursery room beside Bulma's bedroom, adjoining the two rooms had begun and she was tired of having workers in and out of her home making noise. It made it very difficult for her to nap during the afternoons, which she needed because she was absolutely exhausted these days the further along she got and the doctor had ordered her to take it easy, due to a few minor complications.

To her delight and relief, Vegeta had dropped by almost daily since their conversation in the carriage. Of course always under the guise of visiting Yamcha, but she knew it was to see her. Lazuli occasionally came by as well, but the majority of the time, it was just Vegeta. He was always keen to know how she was doing, though was able to make it look like he was inquiring out of politeness rather than because he was interested in her wellbeing. It was difficult for the two of them to not let their gazes linger for too long or seem overly happy to see one another or be too keenly interested in what the other had to say.

Finally, Yamcha had received word that he was needed elsewhere for meetings as it was nearing the time for him to begin campaigns again and Bulma did not object. She was tired of his constant hovering over her. Things between them had not changed. While he was definitely more attentive to her, he was still disinterested in anything romantic between them. She had been able to get out from having to attend most of the social engagements he insisted on going to, due to exhaustion from her pregnancy and that suited her just fine; they actually got along better when he left her at home. However, they got along as good companions and enjoyed each other's company most of the time on that front.

"Would you be horribly offended if I took leave to relax at the health spa while you are away?" she asked him as she watched him pack his things.

"No," he shook his head. "I actually think it is a great idea. It is noisy and dusty in the house."

Bulma smiled at him.

"Or would you rather go to your parents place while I am away?" He asked.

Bulma scrunched her nose. If Yamcha's constant hovering over her was beginning to drive her crazy, her mother would be even worse! Just the mere thought of going there right now and being trapped with her mother made her feel claustrophobic. "My mother will most certainly drive me crazy."

Yamcha chuckled. "Very well. Should you change your mind though, send word and I will have it arranged. You should find out if Lazuli would be interested in joining you seeing as I know how much you detest being alone," he suggested.

"Yes, perhaps," she nodded. "Though I am sure she would be bored lounging around with me."

"True, she does like her parties," he agreed. "Nonetheless, extend the invite. You may stay as long as you wish; I do not want you over extending yourself. The doctor advised you to relax as much as possible until the baby arrives. I do not want you starting any little projects while I am away."

"I know," she nodded. Overall, her pregnancy had been fairly smooth, though she'd had a few bouts of spotting here and there and the doctor suspected that she was anemic; so had been advised to take it easy. Fortunately for her, it had already been suggested by the doctor that Bulma may not carry to full term. She only hoped that if that was to be the case, she was not so early that it would be detrimental to the baby or still suspicious as to when she'd actually conceived. "I promise. You will not be gone long?"

"A month I do believe?" he answered. "If I can be back sooner, I will. Should anything happen, contact me and I will return immediately."

"How far away will you be?" she asked. Even though Yamcha was not the father, the thought that he would not be around should something go wrong left her feeling uneasy. Truth be told, as much as his constant coddling and hovering had gotten on her nerves, she was grateful for his attentiveness to her and it wasn't like she could ask Vegeta for help. That would look way too suspicious. Her parents were far away and it would take a few days for them to arrive unless they came by train. Her biggest fear was doing this alone, on her own.

"A few days, a week at the most?"

"And should the baby come early?" she asked.

"I highly doubt that, but I will drop everything and be here as soon as possible. You know that," he reassured her.

Bulma nodded. She wished he'd left sooner during the earlier stages of her pregnancy, though there was nothing to be done about that now, she supposed. She was looking forward to spending some alone time on her own and possibly seeing Vegeta without having to pretend to be mere acquaintances for once; she missed talking to him, among other things.

Her stomach flipped pleasantly at the mere thought of seeing him on her own. It had been almost a year now since the last time she and Vegeta had had an opportunity to be truly alone. She didn't know if he had moved on to keep himself entertained with other women; she had not gone to any of the parties or gatherings in the last few months. She only saw him when he came to visit and whenever Yamcha asked him about his feminine exploits, he was extremely vague. Depending on the day, sometimes that relieved her and other days it set her on edge and she obsessively wondered if he was messing around and with whom?

"Just don't be gone too long," she said sincerely. "I don't want to be alone when the baby comes."

"I understand," he reassured her. "I will make sure I am back in time, even if he does come early."

"A _he_, huh?" She said, raising an eyebrow, thoughtfully placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"That's right," he nodded proudly. "Look how big you are, it has to be a boy. A beautiful, healthy boy."

"Have you thought up any names yet?" She asked. She hadn't really.

"Nope," he shook his head. "That's bad luck. If we come up with a boy's name, it will end up being a girl,"

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" She scoffed at him. "How about this… If you don't make it back in time, _I _get to name him _or her._"

"That's a bit harsh," he chuckled, "but fair, I suppose and so I'll agree to those terms."

Yamcha left later on that day and Baba helped Bulma pack her essentials for her stay at the health spa. She was on edge, certain that Vegeta would not be interested in coming to see her as she was. She was seven months pregnant. Awkward, uncomfortable and unattractive. Why would he want to come around? She knew she was likely setting herself up for a serious heartbreak and disappointment by even hoping he might come to see her, but she could not help herself.

Bulma arrived just in time for someone to give her a quick tour of the resort and show her her room before dinner was being served. It was a quiet, luxurious establishment just outside of the city, overlooking the ocean, not unlike the home she shared with Yamcha; however this was more secluded and there were no workers present banging on walls and sanding and tracking dirt in and out. If Bulma weren't so desperate for some time alone and the chance to possibly see Vegeta without an audience, she would have asked Baba to accompany her. The poor woman had been losing her mind with all of the constant mess around the house. Her obsessiveness about the house being completely spotless at all times had kicked into overdrive and Bulma was sure the older woman would have been delighted to have a bit of a break, she mused guiltily, however it also occurred to her that Baba likely would have refused. Leaving the home to Roshi to manage would not have been ideal and the older woman would have likely had a brain aneurysm upon her return. It was just as well.

Bulma marvelled at the beauty and tranquility of the spa. It had the typical, open bath house for people to relax and lounge in. She knew from discussions with Yamcha that a lot of big business deals and political decisions were made in these bath spas.

There was a large dining room that extended outside onto a large patio overlooking the ocean coming in. Beyond the dining area, there were benches and gazebos where one could simply relax and enjoy the scenery. On site as well was a small shooting range, stables and over a dozen horses to choose from to ride the trails along the beach or in the forest area surrounding the property.

Already, Bulma wished she could stay there forever. Not that her own home wasn't luxurious or that she couldn't ride her own horse, but here, no one would question her or make her feel like she needed to ask permission for going for a walk or a ride.

Her room was spacious and immaculate, furnished with cream walls, and carpet with matching couches and drapes. There was a balcony and large windows, making it open, bright, inviting and airy. She instantly loved it and made a mental note for the next time Yamcha suggested that they do more renovations. In his efforts over the last few months to make things seem like they were a _normal _couple, he would ask her opinion, but she never really had one to give.

The bathroom had the largest soaker tub she had ever seen and she could not wait to put that to good use. In her current state, she was not entirely comfortable with using the open bathhouse.

Once settled in her room, Bulma sent an invitation to Lazuli, giving her the information on where she was staying and why and where she could be found, should she want to come for a visit.

Late morning next day, just before lunch, there was a knock on her door.

It was Lazuli.

"Don't look so surprised to see me," she snorted and walked into her room. "You _did, _after all send me an invitation."

"I did." Bulma nodded, remembering her manners. "I'm glad you came,"

"I'm sure you are," Lazuli rolled her eyes, waltzing into the room. "Don't worry, _he's _coming. He just had another matter to attend to. I'm only here for _appearances _sake, so you can relax."

"Thank you," Bulma said, taking a seat. "Help yourself to whatever you'd like."

"Don't mind if I do," she said, pouring herself a glass of wine. "I still have no idea how you've managed to captivate him for this long, it's quite amazing, actually."

Bulma shrugged, uncomfortable with discussing their _affair_ with Vegeta's _wife. _She wasn't even sure anymore if it still was an affair at this point.

"All I can say is, enjoy it while you can," she said, holding her glass up to her in a toast like manner. "I'm sure once he's had you like how you are now a few times, he'll finally be bored."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked with a frown.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's never made it with a pregnant woman; or not to my knowledge. It's just another kink for him to experiment with," she shrugged nonchalantly. "He just has not had the opportunity, is all."

Bulma frowned at her. Was that true? Was Vegeta only still interested in her because he'd never had sex with a pregnant woman? She didn't want to think that of him and the rational side of her brain was telling her that was not the case, but at the same time, she was sure his wife still knew him a lot better than she did.

"That never occurred to you?" Lazuli asked in amusement, taking a seat across from her. "You actually believe that you're so special that he's genuinely and unselfishly faithful to you for no reason?"

"We aren't just sleeping together and not that it's any of your business, but we haven't since before Yamcha and I went away," Bulma said. "It's more than just the sex."

"Wow you've got it bad for him, don't you? Maybe for you it's more than just sex, but I know him," she said knowingly. "Vegeta only cares about Vegeta and what benefits him. You may think I am being cruel, but I am actually trying to help you not get your heart broken. You're a very sweet girl and you're about to be hurt and deeply disappointed if you think he has a single, honourable bone in his body."

Bulma was instantly irritated. She did not know Lazuli well enough to know if she was being friendly or not and so she was not sure how to react or respond. "Thank you, but whatever your intentions are, it's a bit late to be worried about me getting my heartbroken at this point. I think that's an inevitability at some point anyway."

Lazuli watched her carefully. "I do not feel any malice towards you if that is what you mean," she said.

"I have a hard time believing that," Bulma answered. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. He's your husband and why haven't you told Yamcha?"

Lazuli didn't say anything as she thought about it for a moment, swirling her wine in her glass. "I don't know what you've been told of our relationship from Vegeta,"

"Very little," Bulma replied. "Just that you two have some kind of strange open arrangement."

Lazuli shrugged. "That's about right," she confirmed.

"Can I ask why?" Bulma chanced. She had been wondering that ever since Vegeta had told her. "I mean you're both close to the same age and you seem to get along and you look great together so why would you both choose that?"

Lazuli shrugged again. "I don't know," she answered. She honestly didn't have an answer or an answer that Bulma would understand. "We got married on impulse and probably shouldn't have. He needed money, which I have lots of and I wanted to get away from my father. Vegeta was young, good looking, great in bed and easily manipulated. I got bored really soon afterwards and when he realized that I could not be faithful to him, he chose to remain because of the money rather than just divorcing me; or I assume that is why he never left. We both do whatever we want and that's how it's always been. I am not jealous of him and whoever he's with and he is not jealous of anyone I am with, though that took him some time. In the beginning, I know he was unfaithful to me simply because he wanted to hurt me. He should not have been surprised though; he knew of my reputation before we tied ourselves down to one another legally. He may think he loves you and I think he genuinely loves the _idea_ of you, but eventually he'll get bored and move on. I'm shocked he hasn't to be honest. Especially in your current condition; unless it is because it's another kink he hasn't crossed off of his bucket list."

"Well then maybe he is sincere" Bulma replied, trying to not become snappy with her.

"What makes you so special?" She asked.

"I don't know," Bulma admitted, looking at her hands.

"You're young, sweet and gullible and inexperienced for one," Lazuli said. "You were married off to someone much older with very different priorities; caring for a young wife is definitely not one of them. You're attention starved and an easy target; anyone could see that. In fact, there are many who feel sorry for you. Sure they like Yamcha, but anyone can see that he should not have married. You wondered why I have not told him? Because I feel sorry for you. If I was in your shoes, I'd be doing the same thing and I'd have zero guilt about it, very much like I have no guilt now.

"I don't want to be the one to blow the whistle on your little affair. Yamcha is the closest thing to a best friend that Vegeta has. When and if this unfolds and comes to light, it will be a complete disaster. I do not want to be implicated. I'd rather play the victim card of spurned spouse, thanks."

"But why?"

"You know how many men I can ensnare with that sob story? Quite a few," she said with a sly grin. "I screw them, rob them while they sleep and then screw them again and leave."

"And you never get caught?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "Well, once and that's when Vegeta nearly got his arm blown off several months back; but typically, no. No one wants to come forward and risk losing their reputation over the theft of a few items."

Bulma nodded. Vegeta was right, she was diabolical and she immediately questioned her motives for speaking to her about this. Was she trying to put a wedge between them or was she actually sincere?

"I've been doing it for years, dear," she chortled. "I would have robbed Vegeta the night we met, but he had no money."

"So then why did you agree to see him again?"

"Because he was a _fantastic _lay," she said. "I don't have to tell you that."

Bulma felt her face beginning to burn. "Okay but if you come from money and don't need money, why do you rob your lovers?"

Lazuli took a long sip of her wine, finishing off the glass and began reaching across the table to refill before replying. "Who knows?" She shrugged. "Do you have anything stronger up here?"

"No," she shook her head. "I cannot stomach the thought of drinking anything right now. It makes me instantly ill. I can have something sent up if you'd like?"

"That's fine," she waved her hand. "That will take too long."

Bulma nodded, watching her as she made herself comfortable again. It occurred to her for the first time that Lazuli was an incredibly unhappy woman. Yet she could not for the life of her understand _why?_ She was beautiful, wealthy, was always dressed in the latest fashions, her appearance was always flawless and she could do whatever she wanted or go anywhere she pleased. At functions she was fun and outgoing; one would never know that this was an unhappy woman. Yet for the first time ever, Bulma felt pity for her even though she did not understand _why _she felt that way.

"I don't rob and steal because I _have _to," she said finally. "I do it for the fun of it; for the _thrill _of it."

Bulma frowned at her. That still did not make any sense to her.

"It's okay," she shrugged at Bulma's expression. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're perfect. Always pretty, always do what your husband asks of you. You're about to become a mother and I'm certain you will make for a wonderful mother."

"I could say the same about you," Bulma said. "Maybe having a child of your own would be good for you?"

Lazuli laughed. "I think not," she shook her head. "Do you not know us by now? I have no interest in tying myself down in that way and neither does Vegeta. You do know what he does on the side, do you? The so called _side jobs _he takes?"

Bulma nodded and looked at her hands. She refused to think about it and chose to never ask him about his travels. "I know, he told me."

"And that didn't send you packing?" She asked in surprise. "I'm shocked, but I bet you find it a turn on,"

"No," she shook her head awkwardly. "I just choose to not think about it or ask about his _work."_

"But that's what makes him more exciting, isn't it? You are bored in your relationship. Here's this worldly, dangerous, yet _mysterious _friend of your husband's; and believe me, Yamcha is not fully aware of the full nature of Vegeta's _work_, but he lives vicariously through him. All his admonishing against the risks he takes is just a front. You are attracted to his freeness and when you are with him, you have an escape from your dull life full of traditional expectations."

"That's why you do it," Bulma said, rather than answering. The thought had hit her. "You are against the norm. If you could have been a soldier, you would have been on the front lines, wouldn't you?"

Lazuli smiled brightly and raised her glass at Bulma in a toast-like fashion before taking a drink. "Well what do you know, Vegeta was right. You're smart _and _pretty. Such a rare combination."

"That's why you are unhappy," Bulma said. "You don't want to conform to traditional gender roles,"

"Ha, I refuse to." She admitted. "Enter Vegeta, the only man I had ever met who understood that and would never make me look after a home and have a dozen children."

"I can understand that," Bulma nodded. "Though what I don't understand is why you both do not remain faithful to each other? If you understand each other, why is there no affection between you both?"

"That's a whole lot of history that I will not bore you with," she said. "We've both hurt each other deeply over the years. You cannot come back from that."

"Then why do you remain together?" She asked in confusion.

"Who knows?" Lazuli shrugged. "We understand each other and what the other is. That is why we are perfect for one another. We allow each other up be true to ourselves and our nature. That is why I am surprised this _thing _between you two is still going on."

"Well it isn't, really,"

"It is," she insisted. "Fear not, I am not jealous or threatened by you. In fact I've had a long term lover of my own for quite some time. He will be here later on today. I asked him to come."

Bulma looked at her in surprise.

"What, you think you are the only one who came here for a bit of fun? It's better than robbing some poor bastard, though who knows, if the right opportunity should arise, I wouldn't rule it out."

"Just be careful," Bulma said. "If you have someone who you care about coming, then why bother at all? Enjoy your time with him."

"So naïve," she shook her head. "And absolutely adorable. I should be leaving though. Vegeta will likely be here soon and will wonder why I'm spending so much time with you."

"He wouldn't like it?"

"No," she shook her head. "Though in his defence, I have in the past ruined _relations _between him and his latest."

"Was that why you came and told me everything that you did?" Bulma asked. She had found it odd that the normally reserved and stoic woman had divulged so much information on hers and Vegeta's relationship.

"No," she shook her head. "I genuinely like you. If you are to be in this with him for the long haul, you deserve to understand us. However, my prediction still is that once he's been with you again and you've had your child that will be the end of it. Sorry for being the bearer of bad news,"

"We'll see I guess," Bulma said, looking down at her hands, not appreciating the reminder that Vegeta's main motivation for being with her was because he'd never been with a pregnant woman. Immediately her suspicions towards Lazuli's intentions were back and she wondered if anything she'd told her this afternoon was true? "Thank you for coming. You're welcome any time and you can bring your… _lover_ as well if you like? I don't mind."

"We shall see what the week brings," she said cheerfully. "I hope you enjoy your week and are not too disappointed."

"I will enjoy my time here," Bulma said with conviction. She would not let the other woman dampen her spirits.

They both said their final pleasantries and Bulma decided she was in need of a nap.

-0-0-0-

About an hour or two later, Bulma was awoken by a soft knock on the door.

At first she wasn't entirely sure she'd actually heard a knock, until a moment later there was a second knock and so she got up to answer the door. Her heart was up in her throat and her stomach flipping pleasantly with the hope that is was Vegeta.

She opened the door and it was him. "You came," she commented in surprise, though she felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

"I visit you nearly every day," he answered with a confused frown. "Why would I not make a point of coming to see you alone the first chance I could?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, looking down at the floor subconsciously. She was still a little groggy from her nap and Lazuli's comments about him only being interested in bedding a pregnant woman echoed in the back of her mind again. "I'm glad you did,"

"Me too," he said, coming into her room and taking a seat as he looked at her in assessment. She looked good. A bit on the pale side, but overall she looked well. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired mostly," she said. "But the rest has been fine."

"Your husband has mentioned there were some issues, but he never elaborates," he nodded. "You are alright though?"

"Oh yes," she nodded. "I'm fine. The doctor is worried I might be early, but aside from that, I'm alright. I just have to take it easy and not do anything too strenuous."

"That is good," he said, still thoroughly looking at her and realizing for the first time that her hair was a mess and she was wearing a housecoat. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh, yes. I was taking a nap, but that is alright."

Vegeta stood and took her hand, leading her back to the bedroom. "You should rest." He said. "I will return later on."

"Can you stay?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him. "I don't mind and it's been so long since I've seen you without an audience."

Unable to deny her, he nodded and removed his suit jacket, pants and shoes before joining her. She relaxed against him instantly and his arms went around her waist instinctively without thought on his part as he carefully brought her in close to him.

They were both silent for a long time as Vegeta simply held her. He wanted to do more, oh _so much_ more, but was unsure if she was interested or if it was even safe. For the moment, just holding her and having her close to him like this was enough for him. It had been so long since they had been alone together last, he was content with almost anything so long as she was near.

Just as he was beginning to doze off, she turned somewhat in his arms and lightly kissed the side of his jaw.

He opened his eyes and looked at her and kissed her on the lips chastely, letting his hands slowly wander and explore her body. She sighed contentedly leaning back into him, reveling in his touch. She wasn't in the most ideal condition, but her body apparently had other ideas. His scent and closeness had awakened something inside of her. She hadn't been sure if he would even be remotely interested in her that way while in this state, but apparently he was, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

_*****All sexual content has been removed. To read the unedited version, it can be found on Archive of our Own under the same pen name, Froglady 15.**_

He finally broke his mouth from hers and settled next to her, resting his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her neck as she lay partially beneath him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, just above where her belly began to swell and they lay in silent contentment together as he held her closely and tightly, though not uncomfortably. She continued to soothingly rub small circles on his scalp; neither one of them wanting to move away from the other despite the damp sheets.

They drifted off into a satisfied sleep for some time before Bulma woke, still in his arms and her fingers still entwined through his hair and he still slept with his head on her shoulder.

She smiled at him. In her overly emotional state and being unable to see him as easily as she had before, she had begun to wonder if he really did have genuine feelings for her. He must, she mused. He'd said her name when he had climaxed. He never did that. She felt guilty now wondering and questioning him. Absentmindedly she began to stroke her fingers through his thick mane again as she began to wonder what their child would look like?

Would it be obvious to everyone that his or her father was not Yamcha? Would Vegeta know by looking at him or her? Guilt once again began to envelop her that she hadn't been honest with him about it; however the fear of what would happen if he knew the truth and what would follow always over took the guilt for her dishonesty. She was seven months pregnant. It was far too late to come clean now. Unless the baby happened to be obviously not Yamcha's, there was no point in being honest about it.

Vegeta stirred and lifted his head to look down at her. He always had a funny look to him when he first woke up; she'd forgotten.

"Hi," she whispered to him, her heart sinking at the thought of keeping the truth from him and knowing that they would have to part ways again soon. She'd forgotten how hard that was too.

"Hi," he said, smirking sleepily at her. "Did I sleep long?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, letting her hand migrate from his head down to his back and she began lightly running it up and down the length of his spine, causing him to shiver. "I fell asleep too and just woke up a few minutes ago.

"Hmmmn," he growled. "Stop doing that unless you want to initiate another round,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she said.

"I should not linger here too long," he said. "Someone may take notice. Come to my place next time."

"I would, but I have no reason to that wouldn't look suspicious," she replied as he got out of bed and began dressing. She missed his presence and his touch immediately. "As it is I know your frequent visits irritate Baba because you almost never bring Lazuli."

"I will think of something," he said. "It is more comfortable at my place and we would not be rushed."

Bulma felt her cheeks redden at the thought, relieved that he obviously wanted to see her again... "We could just slip away together and never return," she suggested eagerly, sitting up onto her knees, testing the waters. If he agreed, she would leave now with him without second thought and tell him everything.

"If only it was that easy," he sighed.

"Wouldn't it?" She asked. "We could buy a ticket on a ship and sail to America and disappear for good."

Vegeta looked at her. It _was _a good idea and he was not opposed to it, but not while she was in her current condition, not to mention he didn't have the funds to be able to do such a thing on a whim without Lazuli noticing. "I would like that very much,"

"Then why not?" She asked, sensing his hesitation.

"Not in your state," he said. "You would be likely to give birth while we were on the ship. I would not attempt a trip like that until you have birthed the child." It was genuinely the main reason why he did not think it was a good idea, but he did not want to admit that the other reason also had to do with money. They would arrive there penniless with a child and then what?

"I guess you're right," she nodded, slumping her shoulders. "Though you're not just saying that because I'm pregnant?"

Vegeta gave her an agitated look. "Woman, if I had the means to disappear with you safely, I would take you along with me whether you are with child or not. I would treat it as though it were my own,"

Bulma nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand in despair.

"What is it?" He asked. Her mood swings since her pregnancy had made her difficult to read.

"I wish…" she said between a sob, wondering if she should tell him or not.

"So do I." He said quietly in despair, going to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. How she had managed to have not gotten pregnant with him was a miracle, yet he still had not decided yet if he was relieved or disappointed by that. Regardless, he did wish they could just disappear together. "So do I." He said again and noticed the tone of despair in his own voice as he held her.


	4. Chapter 16

_**Glorious**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Yamcha's one month trip had turned into a two month-long absence, with no current estimated date of his return; not that Bulma had minded all that much. She had spent two lovely weeks at the spa. Even if Vegeta hadn't spent nearly every evening with her, it had been exactly what she'd needed. She was left alone, not pried at or constantly fussed over. It was how she liked it. The hardest part of leaving was leaving behind hers and Vegeta's evening ritual of a long, hot bath. Half the time they didn't even do anything, but laying there in the deep tub in the soothing warmth of his arms and the water made her feel like everything would work out for the best.

Vegeta had still come to visit her on a frequent basis after she had gone home, much to Baba's distaste; and she hated to go back to pretending he was just a concerned _friend _of her husband's.

Baba wasn't stupid. A part of Bulma was concerned that the older woman was going to figure it out, but another part of her did not care if she did. She was tired of hiding and not being honest with Vegeta about this. Every day her belly grew, the heavier the guilt weighed on her. She was not sleeping, despite the fact that all the home renovations had been completed. Everything was ready for the baby to arrive. She should have been happy that she was nearly ready to give birth, but instead, all she felt was despair.

Vegeta's frequent visits had to come to an abrupt halt when her parents had come by and had spent three weeks with her. They had left three days ago and she finally felt as though she could breathe again. Her mother's constant nit picking and rearranging of things and unsolicited advice had just about driven her to the point of insanity. About the only positive highlight of their visit was her mother's blatant disapproval of Yamcha's extended absence.

If Bulma hadn't been so bogged down with exhaustion from her pregnancy and her own guilt, she would have done a victory dance around the entire house every time her mother griped about how shocking it was that Yamcha was not around. Of course, Bulma did not jump to his defence and remind her that he had been around the majority of her pregnancy. This was how it was between them. She'd been alone the majority of their first year of marriage and she was certain once the novelty of having a new baby to fuss over had worn out, he would be absent the majority of the time again.

It was the middle of the afternoon and Bulma was feeling melancholy. She decided that a long walk was what she needed; she could not remember the last time she had been _allowed_ to go out on her own for a walk. Her doctor had ordered her to stay in bed as much as possible now that she was so big. She had reported the return of dizzy spells and nausea again.

She waited until Baba was busy with something before sneaking out of the house through the back door. Thankfully, Roshi had been nowhere to be found and so she was able to make a quick and easy getaway for a walk along the beach.

It was quiet today and not many people hanging about. It would have been the perfect day for Vegeta to come out and walk with her, but today she just wanted to be alone. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed the previous night, but knew she must have dreamt something bad because she'd woken up with a start and in a cold sweat and had felt nothing but anxiety and dread in her stomach.

She'd barely made it to the washroom where she'd been sick and had unfortunately caught the attention of Baba who had wanted to call the doctor, but she had managed to talk her out of it by agreeing to eat a light breakfast. She had tried to rest, but could not. The feeling of something awful happening would not leave her and so here she was. Hoping the fresh ocean air and sunshine would put her at ease.

Bulma didn't think about anything in particular. She just walked slowly, her mind blank, enjoying the feel of the sand beneath her feet. She didn't realize how far she'd wandered until she felt the cold water brush up and around her ankles.

She looked down, almost mesmerized by the back and forth rocking motion of the waves. It was soothing. She heard nothing and felt but the tide coming in and going out, the slight breeze wrapping around her and the sun kissing her cheeks. Indeed, it was the perfect afternoon, she mused.

So why was she so miserable?

She looked out towards the ocean and the horizon and wished, not for the first time that the waves would just carry her away to some sort of distant land. Someplace where she could be herself and not have to hide or lie anymore.

Thoughts of Vegeta came back to her. She had asked him to leave here with her and he had declined, she remembered bitterly. Of course they would have to leave the country and flee someplace where no one would have known Yamcha. It would likely mean boarding a boat and sailing across the world and making a new life in America. It would be difficult and frightening, but she was up for it. Why hadn't he?

He hasn't even entertained the thought for more than a few fleeting moments when she had suggested it. In her gut, she knew he was not going to stick around even as a friend once she'd had this child. Perhaps Lazuli had been correct.

The thought made the weight of everything else feel unbearable. And once again, she felt hopelessly trapped.

"I thought you were not supposed to be out of bed," Vegeta's voice said to her from some distance away.

Bulma turned, startled as she saw him approaching her. She had not been expecting him. "I needed to get out of the house; I cannot stand it in there anymore. A walk and some fresh air will do me well,"

"I see," he nodded. She looked tired and pale and _very_ pregnant. "When are you expected again?"

Bulma thought a moment and was very careful to answer. She knew she should be due any time now, but no one else did. "A month."

Vegeta nodded again. "Just do not overdo it,"

"I _won't,_" she snipped, getting tired of everyone hovering over her and telling her what was good and what was not good for her, what she should and should not be doing. She just wanted to be on her own; she didn't even want Vegeta's company at the moment. She turned and began walking again.

He quietly walked next to her in silence for a while before asking. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," she replied bitterly, watching the waves, a part of her still wishing they would wash her away. "I'm fat, I'm tired, and I am always hungry. I was sick this morning. I'm uncomfortable no matter what I do, so I can't sleep!"

He listened patiently as she went through her list of everything that was not okay with her at the moment. Regardless of what she thought, he disagreed with her being out here on her own and was glad that he'd decided to come out for a little while for a walk to clear his own head.

"I'm _needy_ and wanting like a bitch in heat," she went on.

Vegeta smirked at her and her vulgarness.

"What?" she snorted at him. "You think it's funny?"

"Well, no," he admitted, though she looked positively adorable even though she was in a foul mood, complaining. "I will make it up to you after…"

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "Will you be around after?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked with a frown. He'd still spent so much time with her during her pregnancy that he was very curious to meet the little life she carried inside of her. That she would suggest that he would not be around, especially after making it known to him that she did want him around, offended him.

"Because," she said, her voice cracking in emotion at the thought that he would lose all interest in her. "Because who wants a _mistress _who had a baby?"

Vegeta shrugged, not understanding the problem. "I have been with women who have had children; it makes no difference to me,"

"_Right!_" she scoffed, starting to cry. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You are being ridiculous," he sighed, coming closer to her.

"Look at me!" she cried. "I am ruined! I'll never look like I did before!"

"You think I spend my time with you because of how you _look_?" he asked, beginning to grow impatient with her.

"Like if I wasn't pretty you'd have taken a second look at me!" she said accusingly.

"I will admit, that did help, but that is not the reason I remain with you. Besides, the last I heard, you weren't complaining," he growled. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I don't _know_!" she bawled, stamping her foot on the ground. She knew she was being stupid and picking a fight with him for absolutely no reason than because she was so afraid he would lose interest in her once she'd had her child. What possible reason could there be for him to want to be with her? "I just wish I wasn't-" Bulma gasped mid-sentence as she felt something rip through her abdomen and suddenly there was an overwhelming feeling of pressure in her groin and in an instant, as quickly as it had come, the pressure was gone and there came the rush of water crashing to the sand and water between her legs. She looked at Vegeta in a mix of horror and embarrassment at the realization of what had just happened; her water had broken.

Vegeta did not miss a beat, understanding immediately what had just happened, he strode towards her, scooping her up into his arms and ran as quickly as he could, back to her house.

"Vegeta," she cried as the contractions began to start and her insides already began to feel as though they were being torn. "The baby is coming,"

"I assumed as much," he growled irritably. "I _told_ you, you should be _inside!"_

"Well _sorry!_" she snapped at him, gritting her teeth. "You try being shut up all day in that stuffy old house with _nothing_ to do!"

"Hang in there," he grunted, bolting up the incline of the beach; the house was at least visible from where they were. "We're almost there,"

Bulma clung to him and couldn't help but begin weeping against his shoulder. "What if the baby isn't okay because I went for a walk!" she cried. "I know I thought things and said things, but I didn't mean it!"

"I am sure everything is _fine,_" he said, trying to reassure her and not lose concentration on the momentum he'd thrown himself into.

She cried silently into his shoulder, thinking about all the worst case scenarios and cursing herself for her stupidity and selfishness for getting herself in this position. Had staying in on bedrest really been that horrible a chore? For all her negative thoughts and worries though, she was at least happy that Vegeta had been with her and that she had not been on the beach alone.

They finally made it to the house, Vegeta managed to open the door with Bulma still bundled in his arms. "We need a doctor!" he shouted.

"What on Earth-" Roshi exclaimed, rounding the corner and staring at them.

"Roshi, you need to go and get the doctor, immediately!" he said to the flabbergasted old man, who was still more in shock to see Vegeta carrying Bulma bridal style than anything else. "The baby is coming!"

"The baby? Isn't it early?"

"What the fuck does that matter?" she screamed at him, in near hysterics.

"Alright, alright," he muttered, quickly putting his shoes on. "I'll be back in a hurry,"

"Baba!" Bulma shouted as Vegeta began climbing the stairs two at a time trying to get her to bed as quickly as possible.

"What's going on?" the older woman bellowed as she came into the master bedroom to find Vegeta frantically removing Bulma's soiled undergarments.

"The baby…" Bulma croaked between laboured breaths. "I think it's coming,"

"There is no _thinking_," Vegeta corrected, "it _is_ coming!"

"Well, get out of the way!" Baba ordered him, pushing him aside to help Bulma. "You're certain?" she asked her as she began helping her remove her dress.

"Her water broke," Vegeta said quickly, looking at Bulma in concern as she was moaning in pain, trying to shrug out of her dress but was clearly in far too much discomfort to be useful in getting it off herself and was more of a hindrance to Baba's assistance than anything. Not knowing what to do or how to be helpful, he strode across the room and began rifling through her things trying to find something that resembled a night gown. Finally, he found what he thought he was looking for and realized it was the night shirt _he_ had given her the first night they'd spent together. Not wanting to give her that in case Baba wasn't aware of its existence, he found a different garment, one that looked like an actual nightgown and tossed it to where Baba was still trying to help a distressed Bulma.

"Get out of here!" Baba scolded him as she grabbed the nightgown and pulled it over Bulma's head, trying to save some of her modesty in front of the man who was present in her room.

"No, I _want him_ here with me!" She insisted almost hysterically, reaching out frantically for his arm.

Vegeta frowned at her, but let her take his hand and laced his fingers with hers. The whole scene made him extremely uncomfortable, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her.

She was essentially all alone. Aside from him, her only real friends were house servants. Her husband was god knew where and her parents were several hours travel away, at _least_; and that was _if_ they took the train, however it would take that long just to get a letter to them, informing them that their daughter was in labour. He was the only person she had for support, other than Baba, and even though sticking around and helping a woman birth a newborn baby was _not_ on his list of things he wished to experience in life ever, he could not bear to leave her to do this on her own.

Vegeta nodded then at her in acceptance of her request as he began taking off his jacket and tie, tossing them onto one of the chairs in the room. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt as well as the cuffs and rolled them up to his elbows before stepping closer to the bed and motioning for her to sit up somewhat. If he was going to be here for her through this, he was going to make sure they were both damned comfortable and that she kept some of her dignity intact. Of course it was nothing he hadn't seen of her before, but no one else knew that. He crawled into bed behind her, nestling her in between his legs so she could comfortably recline and lean against him.

"Everything will be okay," he said softly, bending down to her ear and taking both her hands in his, placing both their hands on her swollen belly. "I won't leave you alone,"

Baba glared at them. This was completely inappropriate.

"Thank you," she whispered as she shook like a leaf in his arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as she felt a contraction coming on and knew she'd be in even more excruciating pain in a moment.

Bulma screamed as the pain ripped through her abdomen and she pushed and squeezed Vegeta's hands as hard as she could.

She was in so much pain and distress that she couldn't hear or really comprehend the calm words of encouragement he quietly and tenderly whispered in her ear; all she knew was that he was with her and trying to help her the only way he could and that meant more to her in that moment than anything.

"Get a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth." He demanded as she relaxed against him when the contraction had finally passed.

Baba nodded and scurried out of the room.

"Vegeta," she sighed, turning her face so her nose was lightly touching the side of his neck.

"Hmmn," he grunted softly, looking down at her.

"I cannot do this," she cried. "It's too much,"

"Yes you can," he replied confidently. "Stop speaking nonsense."

"It hurts so much!" She shouted as another contraction took over.

Vegeta let her squeeze his hands to her hearts content; the strength of her grip genuinely surprised him. He continued to encourage her as she pushed and pushed to no avail.

A moment later Baba returned with a bowl of water and a face cloth as asked. She placed it on the night table beside them and was about to drop the towel in the bowl, when Vegeta shook his head at her and gave her a stern look. If he was going to be here for Bulma through this because her useless mate couldn't be, he'd make sure he was damned useful and actively do everything he could to ease her through it.

Baba stepped away and gave him a suspicious glare. She was not stupid. She'd suspected for a while that there was something more to their _friendship _but had never said a word to anyone. She had no proof, only suspicions.

She watched carefully as Vegeta took the cloth and gently ran it across her forehead in such a calm and caring manner that in her mind that was the only _proof _she needed that there indeed had been something inappropriate going on between those two. What woman would insist a man who was not her husband be there for the birth of her child? Not only that, but he was _holding_ her and she was _leaning_ right into him as though it were completely natural!

Bulma began to cry again as the contractions started again. "I can't, I can't! Vegeta I can't!"

"You can, and you will," he said comfortingly to her, letting her squeeze his hand again and placing the cool cloth along the side of her neck. "And in a few hours from now you'll have brought a brat into the world as obnoxious and as obstinate as you,"

"Bastard!" She yelled at him.

"The child will be as brilliant and as stubborn as you," he continued.

"Or be a _dick _like his father!"

"I think _she _will be just like her mother in every way," he replied calmly.

"How can you be... oh god! So sure it's a girl?" She asked between heavy breaths. "Yamcha wants a son,"

"Yamcha is not here," he shrugged. "He will be proud no matter what you have."

"He fucking better be!" She screamed. She was in an unbelievable amount of pain but hadn't let that cloud her judgement in letting anything slip that she shouldn't. Not with Baba around. "Bastard will be _lucky _if I ever let him _touch _me again!"

Vegeta chuckled.

About a half hour later, Bulma laid against him in an exhausted slumber. The contractions had subsided somewhat, but no baby yet.

"You should _leave!_" Baba hissed at him venomously.

"Over my dead body," he retorted nastily. "She asked me to remain with her through this and so I shall until she asks me to leave."

"I'll tell the master," she threatened. "I know there is something _sinful _taking place between you two. I just have no proof of it."

Vegeta chuckled darkly. "Go ahead, _tell _him!" He goaded her. "He _asked _me to keep an eye on her in his absence, make sure she was alright. Besides, what kind of pathetic excuse of a man leaves his pregnant _wife _so close to delivery when he knows there are issues? It is shameful.

"She has _no one_! Her parents married her off to the fool without any thought of her wishes. Why did Yamcha even agree when he clearly has no interest in being a family man? He is away far more than he is around and could not even be bothered to stick around to make sure his child is born without issue. I will not abandon her as everyone else in her life has because it is the _honourable _thing to do. If that is what you base your _proof _of infidelity on, you are foolish and ridiculous."

Baba nodded at him, though her frown remained. She didn't disagree with him on his thoughts regarding Yamcha's absence at this critical time, however her gut still told her that there was more going on between the two of them than what Vegeta had just claimed. "I will leave momentarily to take care of a few things, but I will return to assist when she wakes."

Vegeta nodded at the old woman, glad that she had the good sense to not push the issue further where his presence was concerned.

Now that they were alone, he reached for the damp face cloth in the cold water again and gently ran it along her chest, bringing it lower down her shift along the top of her breasts. The old woman would have had a nosebleed if he'd have done that in her presence. Dampening it again, he soothingly wiped along her collarbone, neck, shoulders and arms before shifting his weight so he was a bit more comfortable and she was laying further back into him instead of somewhat sitting against him.

As he looked down at her sleeping form it dawned on him how strange this whole scenario was. He was laying with his long term lover, assisting her birth a child that wasn't even his. How bizarre was that? He could understand how Baba or anyone else would find that suspicious. Hell it was weird to him!

The more he thought about it, the more strange it seemed to him. He had come to care more for Bulma than anyone in his life. He would have never done this for any other woman he'd bedded, even if he had accidentally sired a child with one of them; he didn't even think he would insist on being present for Lazuli to this extent if they happened to have a child together. They were partners and had an amicable relationship, but that was as far as that went. Neither of them had ever discussed having children. He decided he would have been around and close by if she was in labor to make sure everything went alright, but he doubted he'd be an active participant as he was right now for Bulma.

As he thought about it, it didn't escape his notice how _right _he felt being with Bulma right now. In the months leading up to her delivery, he'd barely touched her and his interest in her had not wavered. He even admitted that he was somewhat excited to see the child she birthed. That was odd to him; he'd never had an interest in children. Regret washed over him that his life had turned out this way.

He knew he would never have children of his own with Lazuli. Too much risk of mental illness in her family, not to mention she was far too vain to want to ruin her body.

Acceptance washed over him that he would be more than content being a presence for Bulma and watching her child grow up without actually having to be a parent himself. Yes, that would not be so bad, he decided.

Bulma began to stir again, whimpering in discomfort. "You're still here," she sighed in exhaustion, smiling up at him and reaching up to touch the side of his face. It warmed her heart that he'd stayed even though she was certain there were many other places he'd rather be than here with her. Somehow it seemed _right _that he be the one with her, seeing as this baby was his and not Yamcha's. She just hoped that it would not become blatantly obvious once the child was born that Yamcha was not the father.

"Of course I am still here," he snorted. "Ridiculous woman."

She smiled weakly. "Why couldn't it have been _you?"_

His eyes hardened at that as that foreign feeling crept over him again. Was it a sign that she was having the same thoughts he had been having only moments ago? "Do not say such ridiculous things."

"You just called me a _ridiculous woman_," she pointed out. "So it stands to reason that I'd say ridiculous things,"

He snorted at her and leaned forward to graze a kiss on her forehead quickly so as not to be noticed if someone happened to check in on her. This whole scenario was more than fucked up. He supposed it was a good thing she was having the child. They couldn't very well carry on an affair once she had a child and this affair had gone on long enough.

Bulma sharply inhaled and squeezed her eyes shut as she took his hand again. "Oh god… it's starting again,"

"Just breathe," he said soothingly, feeling like an idiot. He had no idea if that was good advice or not. He was simply repeating what he recalled a doctor had told a woman in labour many years ago when he had been at war. He had been injured and resting in the infirmary when one of the nurses who had been pregnant went into labour near where he had been recovering, he recalled. He hadn't paid much attention, being that he was young and completely disinterested, but he did remember some of what had taken place. "It will be fine, you're almost done…"

"I'd better be!"

The doctor had apparently arrived and Baba showed up almost immediately upon hearing that Bulma was awake and resuming labor again.

"Bulma," Baba called to her. "The doctor has arrived,"

"Great," she groaned, in so much pain she didn't care. She just wanted this whole thing to be over and done with.

"Thank you for your help, Vegeta, but we do not need you to stick around," Baba said firmly to him.

"I will remain until she is finished or she asks me to leave," he repeated to her.

"He _stays," _she said between grit teeth. "Unless he wants to leave,"

"I shall remain," he said to her, squeezing her hand back reassuringly.

It was another four hours of screaming and crying and pushing before she finally birthed a beautiful baby girl with a patch of blue hair the same shade as her own.

Bulma had fainted at the end so Baba cleaned up and swaddled the newborn baby, reluctantly handing it to Vegeta, who stubbornly remained in place behind Bulma. She glared at him once again before leaving the room.

Vegeta looked down curiously at the child in his arms. This was a surreal moment he'd never thought he'd ever encounter. Vegeta had no interest in children, but found himself not wanting to leave and revelling in the moment of post birth with Bulma. Once again, the thought ran through his mind of _how perfect _this felt with her and lamented internally that it was only an illusion.

She woke up suddenly and smiled at him as he shifted so she could hold and see her new baby daughter for herself.

"It is a girl," he said to her.

"Hmmm, you were right," she said, looking at the baby in awe. She was wide eyed and awake, though not fussing. "I don't even know what to name her. We never discussed girls names, just boys."

Vegeta nodded as he looked at them both and couldn't help the small smile tugging at his lips. Truly, he wished in that moment that they were both his real family. "What about Bulla?" he suggested without thinking. Wait a minute, what the hell _was _he thinking? He thought as he realized he was far more invested in this than he should be.

"Bulla?" She asked curiously.

"Never mind," he said quickly suddenly feeling like he really did not belong there. He needed to leave. "That's stupid,"

"No it isn't," she said frowning slightly at his sudden abruptness.

"I am sure you are exhausted," he said, leaning her forward slightly so he could get out of bed. He needed to leave. Now. Before he started rationalizing the feelings he knew he shouldn't be feeling.

"You don't have to go," she said.

"I will call on you tomorrow. Congratulations." He mumbled almost sadly, throwing on his jacket and leaving as quickly as possible, leaving Bulma feeling sad and confused amongst an array of several other emotions she was just too exhausted to identify or understand.

She stared at the door a few moments after he closed it behind him and couldn't help but feel like she'd just experienced and caught a glimpse of the life she _should have _had. Vegeta closing the door had woken her up from that pipe dream.

How was it that the man who was not her husband was a better friend, lover and husband in every way than her actual husband?


End file.
